Go for it
by cherrypop16
Summary: Christian lost the thing that he valued the most, his control. One year ago he saw someone who consume his thoughts, but that was risky for him, so he look for help. Now, his brother ask him for help to find his best friend, someone that Christian wants to see again but not in this circumstances, when she's about to give birth. This is his test: run away like before or go for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! This is the first fanfic that I write, after spending some years reading the incredible stories of several authors about Fifty Shades of Grey. After receiving your support on Facebook, I decided to do it. I hope you like it and that I can do it right. English is not my first language, so please, bear with me. **

**I await your reviews and recommendations.**

**All Characters belong to E.L. James and the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy.**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

I'm walking out of the conference room whit Ross right behind me.

"Christian, seriously, you need to listen to me. You have to go to Taiwan in two weeks".

"Excuse me? Last time I check, it was my name on the building. Why are you giving me orders?".

What am I buying in Taiwan?

"Beside the fact that I'm about to pop out a kid? I'd told you, they don't want to talk to me. If you really want to buy that shipyard, you have to go".

Oh yeah, a shipyard.

"I thought we were doing that until the end of the year".

What did Andrea said I have to do today? I remember she told me about a meeting…

"What is happening whit you? You're being all over the place lately. I have been telling you that they want to sell now. If you don't go, they are going to sell to someone else. They don't care about the money, they want a meeting whit you".

I stop walking and look at her. Me? All over the place? It's the pregnancy messing whit her head? Does she know who she's talking to? I'm Christian fucking Grey. I'm master of the fucking… wait… where did I leave my coffee?

"Taylor?".

I turn to look at him and ask about my coffee, but he it's not behind me. I'm so used to him being around, that I panic a little where he's not near.

"He is in the security office, sir. I'll ask him to come now", Andrea says.

When did we get to her desk? Shit, am I losing control? Is Ros right?

"No, Andrea, it's fine. I just… lost my coffee".

"Your coffee? I… I can get you another one, sir. I can bring it to you while you're in the interview for the UW newspaper".

Right, the interview whit Katherine Kavanagh. I really want his dad's company. I don't know what for, but I think Grey Media sounds really good.

"Christian, I have to go, but please confirm the trip to Taiwan", Ros stars to walk to the elevator.

"Yes, Ros. I hear you the first time".

"That's what you said, but lately you ask what's going on around here".

Just then the elevator doors open and Ros goes in. I'm about to turn around and ask Andrea to get everything ready for my trip to Taiwan when someone else exists the elevator. That's when the world stop.

It was like everything just freeze and something inside me star to beat.

A young woman walks out of the elevator. She's beautiful. She has really long hair and the blues eyes I've ever seen. She looks like an angel. I mean, she could dress better, but… is she shining?

"Oh, and Christian, you also need to approve the plans for the new nursery for the building, otherwise, you'll being seeing less of me", Ros comes back from the elevator and there's noise in the world again.

The angel looks lost, she walks to Olivia's desk and it seems like she is asking for directions. Does she work here? I'm pretty sure I only hire brunets, who let this happened? If she is here, it's because she'll be working on this floor, how I'm going to get anything done?

"I haven't see the plans yet Ros, I'll check whit Elliot", I answer Ros.

"I put the plans in your office last week sir. Do you want me to make another copy?", Andrea knows not to ask me if I didn't see them, she knows my head it's not in the right place.

"No, Andrea. Just help me find them, please".

"Of course, sir".

She starts to walk to my office and I'm about to follow her when I see that Olivia just ask the angel to sit down and wait. Oh, thank God! She is here for a meeting, she's not working here. Who is she meeting? Do I have an appointment that I forgot?

It's something about her. Do I know her? I think she hasn't seen me standing here, she's reading some papers. Come on, look at me, angel. Why do I feel like I know you?

"Ok, I'm leaving now, Gwen it's picking me up for our last doctor appointment, but please Christian, don't forget anything important today. I'm the one who's having the baby, but you're the one whit the baby brain".

Why is she interrupting me again?

Ros turns around and calls the elevator again. I go to my office to ask Andrea if I have an appointment whit the angel because if I do, I need to make sure I look good. I mean, I always do, but it doesn't heart to make an effort. I don't know if I know her, but I certainly want to.

"Sir, I just put the blueprints of the nursery over your desk. Can I get you the coffee now?".

"Thanks, Andrea. And yes, please, an iced coffee. Can you find out who…".

"Mister Grey. The reporter of the university it's here, but it's not the person that it's on the agenda", Olivia interrupts me.

Does this girl have no manners? Why do I have a door or an intercom if she is just going to walk into my office like she owns the fucking place?

"Olivia! how many times have I'd told you not to interrupt me? or to knock the door before you enter?", I snap at her.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. But I need to know what to do. Whit the new security protocol, I don't know what to do. Security doesn't have a background check of the person the university sent".

"Then that's your answer. No background check, no interview. We were really clear whit the university. I won't reschedule this. I can even go to the graduation now, so I don't really give a fuck. Andrea, talk to the reporter and explain the reason. Olivia, go… do something useful".

Olivia practically runs out of my office.

"I sorry, sir. I'll talk to Olivia. Human Resources it's looking for her replacement".

"Let's hope you have someone new when I get back. Star planning my trip to Taiwan, but before that, find out who is the woman in the waiting room. I want to know who she is meeting. That's a priority".

"Of course, sir".

Andrea leaves my office and I run to my private bathroom. I check myself and decide to put on some deodorant. First impressions are important, and I don't think she got a chance to see me when she first walk out the elevator.

It's she still waiting outside? I got it! I will go and make my own coffee and check on her, I can see her or find out who she is with.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Didn't you ask her name?".

Andrea it's yelling at Olivia and waving her arms around when I walk out of my office.

"I did, I'd wrote it down, but I can find the paper". Olivia stars crying.

"What's going on out here?", I ask.

Why does my office looks like a soup opera? I notice that the angel it's not longer in the waiting room anymore. What a relieve, I wouldn't want her to see my staff behaving like this. First impressions count.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that Olivia send the girl you ask about out of the office. She was the reporter of the university. And she can remember her name".

I just look at Andrea. I now she is waiting for me to star yelling. Olivia it's looking through her desk. And I just look to the couch where the angel was siting.

This sums up my life, or at least the last few moths. If this would have happened before the incident with Leila, I would have shouted at both of them for their incompetence, hell, I've even would had thrown something to the wall. But now, now I can only feel more disappointed in my life and the lack of courage I feel to dare to do something. I could have approached her and introduced myself before entering my office. But I didn't. I got scared.

"I'll call the front desk and ask for her name, sir. They have the registration".

"You do that, Andrea. Olivia, you're fired", I turn around and enter my office.

**One year later**

That day, Andrea find out that the reporter name was Anastasia Steele. She was an editor at the college newspaper who was covering for Katherine Kavanagh, her roommate. She was going to graduate the week after the interview. If I had not gone to Taiwan, I would have meet her that day. I would have seen her again, but fate separated us. Ros gave birth earlier than expected and I had to take over the company completely. I realized how much she does for the company, so I sent her and Gwen some Christian Louboutin shoes.

When I came back to Seattle, I was determined to know everything about Anastasia, but I couldn't think of a reason to introduce myself. And that was good. I realized that knowing everything about her, where she lived, who her friends were, where she ate, what she bought and what she drove was an obsession. Why? What did she have that I could not get her out of my mind? She looked like the others, there was nothing physically different with the others, but there was something that she had that attracted me like no one else had. Something that make me think of her every time I'd closed my eyes. She look like an angel.

I have been whit my share amount of women and at the end I just get bored. They don't satisfy me anymore. My playroom doesn't call me anymore. I don't want to say I lost the interest, but the other day I cancel my meeting with a potencial submissive to clean my closet.

Fucking Leila. Why did she have to come to me for answers? When she lost her boyfriend and came looking for me, I just hurt her more. But she broke me. She make me realice that I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I'm just so bored of my life that I stop taking risks because I have everything. No one puts up a fight anymore, not for their companies nor for their time.

_"What do you have, Master? Why do you get up every morning? You are more lonely than me". She then drop the knife and walk away of my apartment._

I thought everything had been solved, but the next few weeks I could not stop thinking about what Leila had said. Why did I do the things that I like? Do I even like them? I started losing control. I neglected things for thinking about what I did everyday and why I did it. I worry about the most insignificantes things because I did not have something that mattered to me. That's how my mind was when Anastasia Steele came for an interview. And that lack of control made me lose her.

That, and the new protocol for meetings. Since Leila, the security around me is tight. I don't want to take the risk before I find my propose in life.

Since Taiwan, in my mind where always a battle. One part of me was thinking about what happened to my life and my control. The other was thinking about her. That's why I decide to take Flynn more seriously. I went to therapy to be at peace with myself and find my purpose in life. If I could be cured, I could know if Anastasia was what I wanted or if it was just an obsession.

I mean, can I love someone I just saw once? I'm the man who believe that love was for fouls and now I find myself believing in love at first sight.

But what I really want it's to not be lonely anymore. I'm trying whit my family, but it's hard. I'm looking for my control, that's why I found myself whit a puzzle when Elliot walk into my apartment looking for her "friend". A woman who is pregnant. Who's going to make him a father. A woman who I believed was my angel.

My Anastasia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I decided to upload the first two chapters of the story to give some context. Originally, chapter 2 was chapter 1, but I was scared it didn't make sense.**

**If someone is interested in reading this story in advance and help me out whit spelling, I would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

So, one thousand piece puzzle of some random castle… Can I have a castle? Maybe over the Sound? Maybe with a dog? maybe with five dogs? I mean, I'll have space, right? how many rooms have a castle? Do I get to decide or are there rules? Fuck it, of course I'll get to decide, I will be paying for it. Maybe I can have like a…

_Ring… ring…ring…_

Elliot? It's 12:13, no 12:14 am, what does he want? I'll ignore it, he probably is drunk… Hell, I think I'm drunk, this is, after all, my third glass of wine…

So, my castle has one thousand pieces, hey, maybe Elliot can build it for me, but not when he's drunk. Maybe I'll ask for the real castle to have one thousand pieces, just like this puzzle.

A puzzle, how a puzzle it's going to help me solve my problems? Stupid Flynn, maybe I can lock him in a dungeon, but not like a BDSM dungeon, that will make me celibate for the rest of my life, but I'll definitely have a dungeon… No! a tower, that way, he wouldn't think I'm projecting some shit…

_Ring… ring…ring…_

What Elliot? stop calling, I'm planning my future with my five imaginary dogs and Flynn in a tower, where he'll live until he can cure me. Because I'm sure I can be cure, I mean, I can be in this world just to make money, right? Not that it's bad, but, I don't know, maybe be happy whit a girl, someone who looks at me for who I am, not because what can I buy… maybe it could be Her.

How did I lose her? She was right in my office.

_Ring… ring…ring…_

Elliot, if I didn't answer the first two times, I'm not going to answer now.

How do I open this? I can remember doing puzzles as a kid, I remember playing the piano, but stupid Flynn says that can be my hobby now… well, guess how is going to have a piano in his tower at my castle?

But wait, are there really one thousand pieces here? what happens if I start doing this puzzle and I'm one piece short? should I count them?

_…689…690… 691_

I'm counting when I hear someone clearing his throat.

"Sir, sorry to bother you. I just want to inform you that. your brother it's one his way up", says Taylor from the middle of the living room.

"My brother? What does he want? It's like…" I turn to look at my phone and see that it's now 1:33 am, "really late, I'm like… super busy", I said whit pieces 692 and 693 in my hands, ready to count them and put them next to the others over my piano. "Is he drunk?".

"I wouldn't know does seems a little agitated in the camera".

Just then we both hear the elevator open and ten seconds later my brother walks into my apartment.

"Bro, I've been calling you, what didn't you answered me?", says Elliot.

He does seem agitated.

"I'm busy", I answer him, whit piece number 656 on my hand.

"Doing what?" ask's my brother, walking near my piano and seeing my castle in pieces.

"I'm trying to find peace and my stupid therapist thinks that doing a stupid puzzle it's going to help me!", I yell at my brother and throw pieces 661 and 662.

Now I'll never finish my puzzle.

"I want a castle, by the way. I need you to help me find some land to make that happen", I add and star to look for my pieces.

"What? are you drunk?", Elliot asks.

"Me? you're the one who's at my house at 1:35 in the morning. And now my castle it's two pieces short, or more, that's why I was counting!" I yell at my brother. "Can you pass me my whine please?".

"No! Are you listen to me? Look, dude, I need your help, well I need Taylor's help. I need to find someone. I promise you, if you help me find her, I'll help you find some place, I'll build you your castle, dude, I'll even buy you a welcome mat". Elliot really looks desperate.

"Her? Elliot, if a girl doesn't give you her number, it's because she's not interested. Consent, dude, think about that, or better yet, think about a big tower, like the kid story whit the girl that had the really long hair", I said from the living room floor. I'm on my hands and knees looking for my misses pieces.

"Dude, it's not like that. Ana is my friend. I can find her. Her roommate just kicked her out of their apartment. I really need to find her". Elliot faces it's all red.

"Sir, did you look for her at another friends house? maybe she is with her family?", Taylor ask.

Why is he interested in some random girl that my brother probably just wants to fuck? I mean, I guess he hasn't done it yet, and that's why he "needs" to find her.

"No, she doesn't really have friends here. I know another friend of hers, but I think he's working at some exotic place. She doesn't really talk to her mom and her dad died in a car crash last month".

"Maybe she is at some hotel, Elliot. Have you call her?". Ha! I just find number 661.

"Call her? Man, why I didn't think of that?. Of course I've called her! she's not answering the fucking phone". Elliot yells and throws all the pieces of my puzzle to the floor.

"What the fuck Elliot? My castle!".

Now I'll never finish this shit.

"She's pregnant Christian! Fuck! I really need to find her".

Now he has all my attention.

"Pregnant? Elliot, what the fuck? are you going to be a dad? I mean, of course you're going to be a dad… Does mom know? wait, you can't find her? I don't understand… Taylor?".

Can Elliot be a dad? I'm going to be an uncle…he or she can have a room in my castle. Hey, where did I leave the wine? we need to celebrate.

"Sir. If I'm may? I have Welsh on the phone, he can trace her phone if Elliot gives us her number". That's why he keeps his job.

"Yes. Here, take my phone", my brother gives Taylor his iPhone. "She's 22 years old. She's a brunette, has really long hair…am… she drives a really old light blue VW Beetle, and the best cook I know.".

Taylor star to tell Welch all about this girl

"What's her name, Elliot?", I ask "That can help Welsh, not if she can make you an omelet".

"Ana. Anastasia Steele".

_What? Elliot is having a baby whit Her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone for reading my story and your kind words. I'm still working on my grammar, but I know how hard it is to read something with errors; I went back to chapters 1 and 2 and fix my mistakes (hopefully I got them all). I'm planning to update every thursday night/ friday morning. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm planning on changing the years, this story it's going to be in 2018 and 2019. Ana is 23 years old and Christian is 29.**

**Chapter 3**

"Anastasia?", I repeat.

"Yeah, I know, it's an uncommon name. Sounds like a princess, but you won't hear me say that again. Last time I'd say it, I'd had a bruise for weeks".

Elliot it's talking to me, but he's still looking at Taylor. He doesn't see the surprise and pain in my face.

He is having a baby whit Anastasia? whit my angel? Lest than a year was all it took for my brother to switch from blondes to brunets… Did he already fuck all the blondes in Seattle?

"You can find her right, Taylor? I'm mean, 'lil bro pays a lot for security, you must have eyes all over de city, right?".

Elliot finally looks at me.

"Yes, Taylor can find her", I turn around and see all the pieces of the puzzle on the floor. A thousand pieces on the floor, just exactly how I feel. But how the fuck this happen? I need answers.

"Sir, Welch just trace Miss Steele phone number. Looks like she's at the marina".

"Of course! how I didn't think of that? She loves to see the stupid boats. Thank you, Taylor. Do you know where exactly is she? can you keep tracking her? just in case she moves while I'm on my way?".

"Welsh can do that, sir. We could call you in case she…".

"No. We won't call him", I interrupt Taylor's plan.

"What the fuck bro? Please. I really need to find her. I'm so fucking worry".

"We'll go whit you", I say and turn to look at my brother, who's looking at me like he doesn't know me.

"You'll go?".

"Yes. You want to find her, right? This way, if you need help, we'll be there. Let's go".

I start to walk to the elevator while my brother and Taylor just look at each other.

"Are you two coming or what?".

Bout of them run to the elevator.

I'm in the back of my SUV while Taylor is driving and Elliot is following us in his jeep. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Maybe Flynn it's wrong and I'm really a sadist, what other explanation can there be? I'm going to look for the woman who's been in my dreams for the past year.

A woman who I swore I would see again only when I was good, when the purpose of my life was clear. Now, the only thing that's clear it's that she is going to have a baby. My brother's baby.

Well, in the end, she was meant to be in my life, just not the way I'd imagine.

We arrive at the marina and we park next to an old VW Beetle. I think I'd hear my brother said that she drives this car. It's doesn't look very safe. Fuck no, she can have my niece or nephew travel in that shit. I'll buy her a new car, a safer one.

Wait… can I do that? is it appropriate? If I where my brother, I wouldn't like for another man to buy my woman a car, that will be my job. Maybe I can persuade my brother to do that or maybe I can say it's a baby gif?

I'm thinking about stupid cars when I see my brother running from his car to the Beetle.

"Banana?". He yells.

Banana? who the fuck it's Banana?

"Where are you, Banana?".

I get out of the SUV when I hear the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Elliot?"

"Oh, thank fuck".

There she is. Confused like the day at my office. Looking at my brother and ignoring that I'm standing right here. Just like that day.

"Why haven't you answered your phone? I have been calling you, I'd been looking for you". Elliot it's now hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I need time to think".

"And you couldn't think at my house? I'd been so fucking worry".

"Stop yelling at me, Elliot".

"Stop doing stupid things".

"Says the king of stupid things. How did you find me?".

"My brother help me. Well, his minions did", Elliot points.

I walk close to them and she turns to look at me.

Man, my memory didn't do her justice. Her eyes just trap me, there are so blue and big, but I can tell she's been crying.

"Hi, I'm Christian", I extend my hand.

"Hello. I'm Ana. Well, Anastasia, but please, call me Ana". It looks like she's nervous.

She lets go of my hand and turns to look at my brother.

"You didn't have to bother your brother, I was going to call you in the morning".

"In the morning? where were you planning to spend the night?".

"In Wanda".

Wanda? Who the fuck is Wanda? is she with someone else? I don't see anyone else around.

"The car? Come on Ana, it's really dangerous for you to spend the night in your car, alone, in the marina. Especially when you could go to my house".

"I didn't want to bother your, Elliot. Besides, I didn't knew what Kate told you".

"Banana, first of all, we are friends. No matter what. Bro's before ho's".

Ana giggles at that. Come on! there must be something about her that not attractive. Why can't she snore or something?

"You do realize that I'm a woman, right?".

"And do you realize that we're in 2019, gender it's just a label society puts to control us".

"You know that's a stupid argument. Like you say, it's 2019, it's fine if you admit I'm your best friend".

"No! That sounds so lame. I'm a man, Banana. I don't have best friends, I don't pinky promise shit. I have bros. And you're one of them".

"Whit that, you just kill you're 'gender it's a label' comment".

Am I still drunk? I'm standing right next to them, but it feels like I'm no longer here. They are ignoring me. I turn to look at Taylor, just to make sure he's near and can see me.

"Sir, I just inform Welsh we found Miss Steele, and that we won't be needing his service for the rest of the night. Unless there's something you need?".

I am here!

"Thank's Taylor. Tell Welsh that be all for the night".

Taylor just nods and walks to the SUV.

"… so I got to the apartment and I couldn't open the door. I was so tired. I knock but nobody opened. I call Kate, but she didn't answer. I didn't know if she was whit you. But then she just texts me. She says that I will be able to come back to the apartment when I came to my senses and do what I agreed. But I can't do that, El".

Anastasia is crying again. Damn it! I want to comfort her, but I don't think my brother will appreciate that thought.

"Fucking Kate! what was she thinking? of course you can't keep your word. I mean, you never really agreed to do it, and even if you did, no one can force you to do something you don't want to".

Elliot it's pacing all over the place while the angel cries. What an idiot. He can have her in his arms, but no.

I approach Anastasia slowly and hand her my handkerchief.

"Thank you", she looks surprised that I'm still here. To be honest, I am too. Flynn and I will have to talk about the whole sadist thing again.

"I'm sorry your brother drag you at this hour to look for me".

"Don't mention it. At least this time was for a good reason. One time, when we were kids, he convinces me to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the kitchen and steal some brownies my mom had bake, but we weren't the only ones to think about it. We caught my dad whit a brownie in his mouth and another one in his hand. He told my mom we were the ones who took the two missing brownies. That day I stopped trusting Elliot".

She starts to giggle and I think like I can feel some kind of hate towards my brother.

"I don't trust your brother either when it comes to food".

I smile at her and she smiles back. Elliot breaks the peace when he approaches us with his phone in the hand.

"Kate isn't answering his phone. But she will hear me in the morning".

"Who's Kate?".

"My roommate".

"My girlfriend".

Anastasia and Elliot say at the same time.

"What?".

"Well, she'll be my ex-girlfriend if she doesn't explain herself tomorrow".

"And considering that she'd kick me out, I guess she is now like my ex-roommate".

I am pretty sure I'm looking more confused now. Girlfriend? Aren't Anastasia and Elliot together? I mean, their having a baby… unless they were having an affair. That will explain why that girl it's mad.

"We should go. It's super late and we need to talk. Bro, thank you so much for your help. Please, thank Welsh and Taylor for me. I'll give you a call tomorrow to talk about your castle, ok?". He then turns to Anastasia. "Let's go, Banana. You're staying at my house.

"Thank you, Elliot. And you too, Mr. Grey".

"Please, call me Christian. After all, we are going to be a family".

"Excuse me?".

"What? Bro, what are you talking about?".

"I was referring to the baby… Congratulations, by the way".

Anastasia looks at me like I grow another head.

"Bro, the baby it's not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bro, the baby it's not mine. Why did you think it was?".

"You say that you were really worried because she is pregnant".

"Yes, but I didn't mean the baby was mine. I told you, she is my friend".

Nothing makes sense anymore. She is pregnant but it's not my brother's baby. They are friends. And I am the idiot who's standing here trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm starting to get cold".

"Bro, we really should go. How about you come to dinner tomorrow. I can make burgers in the grill, we can drink some beers and Banana can make us a pie, she makes the best apple pie. And we could explain to you what's going on before you go and tell mom I'm going to be a daddy".

"Ok". I think my head it's going to exploit, and I doubt the wine I was drinking has anything to do.

We say our goodbyes and I get in the SUV. Anastasia smiley face it's in my mind. But it also is the sad look on her face and the fact that she is going to have a baby. I have so many questions by the time I'm in my bed. The most important is, if Elliot it's not the father, then who the fuck is it?

I don't think I'm doing this right.

Flynn said that if I want to be in peace with myself, I should stop doing the things that get me in trouble. I even made a list about them a year ago so I could remember not to do them anymore…

Well, that shit went out the window as soon as I got to the office today. The first thing I'd ask Andrea to do was call Welsh; then, I'd ask him to get me an updated background check of one Anastasia Steele. But that's not even the worst thing. No, the worst thing is the background check of my brother that now sits on top of my desk.

I have to do a million things today. In 10 minutes I have a meeting with t Ros. I haven't even read the information of the new project she wants me to back up.

For the past hour, I'd been staring at the two manila folders. Taylor brought them to me, he warned me that they contain information about Elliot's biological parents.

I'd never thought about Elliot or Mia's biological parents. Elliot was adopted when he was 3 years old and Mia was a day old. I don't think I ever wonder why they were put in adoption in the first place… I mean, no one ever talked about it, unlike the reason I was having nightmares every night.

Does Elliot know about his biological parents? Should I read the background check? I feel like I'm invading my brother's privacy, which it's stupid, given that I order the information, but the reality is, I just want to know how Elliot and Anastasia know each other.

_Ring… ring…ring…_

"Grey", I answer the phone without seeing the caller ID.

"Hey! What a coincidence. I'm also Grey".

I smile for the first time in the day. Elliot it's such an idiot.

"Hey Elliot. How are you?".

"All good, Bro. How about you?".

"I'm good, just thinking".

"Well don't think too hard, Bro. Nothing that takes more than five minutes to solve in your head it's worth it".

Sometimes I wish I was more like my brother, so carefree. Of course, he doesn't need to know that.

"Listen, Bro. I'm calling to see if you are going to come to my house for the burgers? Ana and I didn't talk much last night. She went straight to the sofa to sleep. She works at night, so I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow morning. Anyway, I just need to know if you want to come, I really owe you after last night".

"The sofa? What the fuck, Elliot? You couldn't give her your bed?".

"Bro, I'd tried, but she wouldn't hear about it. She said she didn't want to sleep somewhere where I had had sex. I didn't have the heart to tell her the sofa wasn't the best option. And I don't have an extra bed, nobody ever stays at my place. But I'm already planning to move the stuff I have in the extra room so she can stay there. It's all cool, Bro".

"Sorry, El. Are you sure it's ok for you to explain tonight, I mean, you haven't talked to her, I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding". Not that I really care, because I really want to know what's going on.

"Don't worry, it's cool. Besides, if things go the way I plan, you'll be seeing more of Banana for the rest of our lives. She also told me she wants to thank you for helping me last night, so I convince her to make the apple pie and I'm going to be good and I won't eat it until you get at my place. It's 7 o'clock ok with you?".

"Yes, I see you then. Bye, Elliot".

"Laters, Grey".

If things go as he plans? What does that mean? He said the baby isn't his and he talked about a girlfriend last night. Is he planning on persuading Anastasia?

"Mr. Grey, Ros is already in the conference room". Andrea interrupts me.

"Thank you".

I gather together the papers for the meeting and I see the background checks.

_"Nothing that takes more than a five minutes to solve in your head it's worth it"._

with Elliot's words in my head, I call Taylor and ask him to destroy the papers. I'm going to be a normal person and ask him tonight what's going on.

I arrive at my brother's house at 7 on the dot. He doesn't need to know I was in my car waiting for ten minutes.

My brother's house it's weird. I always imagine him in a bachelor pad, living in a big man cave or something. Don't get me wrong, his house scream bachelor to me, all stone walls and leather couches; but it's in a big property across my parent's house. I can literally see my mom's car from here. I wonder how does he bring girls here if mom can see them? Well, I guess he doesn't do it anymore with Anastasia here.

I ring the door and wait, I can hear him coming down the stairs. but I'm surprised when I hear a car parking. When I turn around I see my brother turning his jeep off. Wait, if he is here, who's inside? I'm instantly on high alert. Someone it's inside.

"Taylor!", I yell and run to my brother's car.

Taylor, who was checking the street and the car immediately comes near me.

"Sir?".

"There's an intruder in the house".

"Hey, Grey! how's it going?".

"Elliot! get back in the car. There's someone in your house".

Tree things happen at the same time. My brother says "Oh, yeah. It's Ana", the door of the house opened and I jump on my brother to protect him.

"Bro, what the fuck?".

"Oh my god, are you alright?". Ana comes near to help us get up and I feel like a total loser.

Stupid paranoid! I look at Elliot and I know he can tell how embarrassed I feel.

"Of course we are! My brother here is just so excited to see me. This is usually the way he says hello".

"To everybody?".

"No, just to his favorite brother, don't get any hopes up, Banana".

Taylor helps me get up and ask me if I'm fine. I feel like a fool, but I also want to ask him to check the house.

"Let's get inside, guys. I really need a shower. I'll star the fire and take one".

What? Does he plan to leave me alone with her? What is she even doing here? Elliot said she was going to work late.

We go inside and Anastasia walks to the kitchen while I follow my brother to the patio.

"Are you alright, Christian?".

"Yes, sorry. I just thought that there's was someone in the house".

"I see you still get nervous. Are you still seeing Flynn?".

"I am".

"That's good. Someday you'll stop worrying, bro".

Elliot it's the only one of my family that knows the reason for my paranoia. He was with me when Leila got in my apartment to try to hurt me and in the end just expose me in front of my brother. I thought he would walk away that day, but he just sat there next to me, took my hand and say that no matter what, he will always be my brother. I told him everything that day.

I see him turning the grill on and I can hear Anastasia inside.

"I thought we were going to be alone, you said Anastasia was going to work late".

"Yeah… that was the plan, but… she was fired".

"What? why?".

"I don't know all the details, we'll have to ask her. Look, bro, I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch the burgers? I promise I'll be quick".

I just nod and watch my brother run inside the house. I watch the grill for a moment before I put the burgers.

"Can I bring you something to drink?".

Anastasia says from the door and I do everything in my power to not be startled.

"Yes, thanks. A beer if Elliot has, please".

She goes back inside and I realize that I'm going to be alone with her for a few minutes.

"Here you go".

"Thank you".

We both stare at each other for a moment before I go back to the burgers and think of something to tell her.

"Elliot told me you were going to be working late".

"Thank you for helping El last night".

We say at the same time and smile at each other after. I wait for her to talk again.

"I was supposed to work today and have the weekend free, but when I arrive at the office they let me now I didn't work there anymore. They fire me without a real explanation, but I know why they did it".

"Why they did it?".

"Because I'm pregnant".

"What the fuck? Are you serious? They can't do that! You could perfectly demand them. Let me call my layer, he'll represent you. Where did you work?".

I'm so fucking mad and trying to control my temper, but it's difficult.

"I don't know if I want to do that. It's complicated. Can we just wait for El? I really don't want to tell the story twice".

"Ok".

I go back to the burgers and star to count. Stupid Flynn really needs to come with a more effective technique to control my temper".

"You know, I was suppose to meet you a year ago. I was going to do an interview of you for the college newspaper", Anastasia says from the table.

I didn't think she would remember.

"I know".

I say and regret it immediately.

"You know? How?".

Shit! Please Elliot, come back now!

"I…", for some strange reason, I decide to tell her the truth. "I saw you that day at my office and ask for you. Too late I realize that I refuse to meet with you because of some security protocol".

"Yes, I remember. I think your secretary told me that because I wasn't Katherine Kavanagh you wouldn't see me. Kate was sick that day and I was covering for her, we didn't think it was a big problem. Later we found out you wouldn't be at the ceremony".

"My job can be very demanding. I had to go to Taiwan that week".

"Wow. It must be so cool, to be available to travel the world for work".

"I wouldn't know. I spend all my time in conference rooms".

"Well, that sucks".

We both laugh. She is so beautiful when she smiles.

"How are the burgers coming along, Bro?", Elliot decides this is the time to come back.

"I let yours fall to the ground, but don't worry, I'm sure fire kill the germs".

He looks at me with horror and I smile. He knows I'm joking.

We finish the burgers while Anastasia sets the table. Elliot keeps looking at her and that bothers me. Once everything is finished, we start eating.

"Elliot, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to end with a hole in my head, please stop".

"Sorry. It's just that I can't wait anymore, we didn't have a chance to talk last night and I can wait any longer. You were supposed to be working right now".

Anastasia looks at him and then at me.

"I can go if you want". I don't really want to go, but it looks like she's not comfortable to talk in front of me.

"Sorry, Bro".

"No, it's ok. I'm sure El will tell you later anyway".

I guess she really knows him.

"Where did you two even meet?".

That's one of the many questions I have.

"Tinder", Elliot says.

I roll my eyes, Anastasia doesn't look like someone who will use that kind of apps.

"Seriously, where did you meet?".

"He's telling the truth. We did meet at Tinder. Well, sort of. Kate, my roommate, she made me a profile some time ago and she started to talk to Elliot pretending she was me. I knew what was going on to the day of our date. Kate told me what she'd done and I went to meet him to apologize".

"I was waiting at some old coffee shop when she walked in. She started to ramble about what her roommate did and she apologized. She even offered to pay for my coffee. I couldn't let that pass, Bro. I told her how hurt I was and make her sit with me. I complained about how unfair women are. I was having so much fun until she said that I could take her apology and move on, or I could feel sorry forever, but what couldn't happen was she missing the Game of Thrones chapter. I believe that day was the premiere. That's how I knew she was a keeper. We went to her place to watched the chapter and we talked a lot. We became friends.

"We would get together every Sunday. After having dinners with mom and dad I would go to her place. That's how I meet Kate. She and I later star to date and Banana became like a little sister to me".

I feel like I don't know my brother. He's been there for me and now I feel like he has another life. I feel cheated.

"So, why did they fired you".

"I went to the apartment early to try to talk to Kate, but I guess she wasn't there because no one opened the door. Later I went to work, but when I got there my boss told me that my test period was over and that I didn't pass it. I was shocked. My test period ended two months ago, no one ever complains about my job".

"I can believe it. That's a shitty thing to do. And Kate didn't answer the door? I know she was there, I talked to her in the morning".

"Anastasia says she thinks the reason she was fired it's because she's pregnant. I told her my lawyers can help her, but…".

"But she doesn't want to. I get it".

"Why? It's the right thing to do".

"Because it's complicated", she says.

"Can you uncomplicated for me?".

"I was working at Kavanagh Media. Kate's dad owns it. He helped me get the job".

"Ok". I still don't get it. "What does that have to do with you?

"I'm pregnant. Kate's brother, Ethan, it's the father of the baby".

Ethan fucking Kavanagh. But it stills makes no sense. What's wrong with that family?

"If you're having the baby of the owner's son, why would the fired you?".

Anastasia looks uncomfortable now. And I don't care, I have to know.

"Ethan and Kate are the heirs of the Kavanagh fortune. But, in order for them to have the money, there are some clauses they need to fulfill. Bout of them needs to be married and have a career. But if one of them have a child outside of wedlock, they lose their part of the inheritance.

"Ethan and I were in a really complicated situation. We didn't love each other. I was lonely and he was always there. We broke up a month ago. Then I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he when mad. He started to yell at me, accuse me of doing it on purpose. Kate was listening to us and was really mad also. I didn't get it. I mean, of course, we're too young to have a child, but it wasn't like I did it by myself. I wanted for us to see our options. But both of them were set on one".

"Kate and Ethan are really close, I there to say they are almost as close as us, Bro. I get why Kate was so mad at her, but I told her they all had to calm down. They were talking about the life of a baby and Ana's body and choice".

"What did they want?".

"They want me to get an abortion".

I can see a tear rolling down of Anastasia's cheek.

"I told them I needed time to think about it, to think about all of the options. They agree, but a couple of days ago they told me I had an appointment for the abortion. For them, that was the only option. Kate told me they had to make the decision for the future of all of us".

"Why did she think that?".

"Because I don't know if I want to keep the baby".


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi! First of all, thank you to all the people who are following and enjoying the story. I appreciate your comments so much, they help me to keep going. Someone commented if Christian has a mental problem or something, I wouldn't say it like that, it's more like he's trying to figure out his life and his decisions, so I make him talk to himself, which I think everyone does.**

**Hope you like this chapter, things are going slow, but I'm planning on speeding time soon. Please, leave me a review, I love to know what you think.**

**Chapter 5**

"You don't know if you want to have the baby?", I ask slowly.

"I'm going to have the baby, but I don't know if I keep it", she answers.

I'm speechless. She doesn't look at Elliot or me.

"I have been considering my options since I found out about the baby. When I talked to Ethan he was adamant that I get an abortion, but I really was planning on having it and raising the child, but I was considering his support, I mean, I wasn't expecting for him and me to have a relationship, but when he suggested an abortion I knew I couldn't ever trust him with my child. I know if I set my mind to it, I could raise this baby on my own, but I'm scared, what if something happens to me? This child will be alone in the world. I don't have any family, except for my mother, I haven't talked her in years, I don't even know where she is, and I wouldn't want my child to live the way I did; my dad die, I don't have brothers or sisters. I would be all this baby will have".

"Banana, nothing will happen to you, come on. You're fine. And even if something happens to you, the baby will have me. I will always be that baby's family".

"Thank's, El. But I don't think a child will fit in your bachelor life. Remember, your mom wants you to settle down", Ana giggles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"So, my other option is adoption".

Elliot and I look at each other. I think we're bout thinking the same, we're adopted.

There's a silence in the room, no one knows what to do. I completely lost my appetite, I have a half-eaten burger in front of me. I don't know why it bothers me so much the fact that she is thinking about giving her baby in adoption.

"Bro, are you going to finish that? If not, pass it over".

Looks like Elliot it's the opposite of me, where I can't eat, he will finish everything.

"You're not hungry? I made an apple pie. El said you have a sweet tooth". She looks a little disappointed. Why?

"I will love a piece, thank you".

She goes to the kitchen, and when Elliot is sure that she can't hear us, he says:

"It bothers me, Bro. The idea of her giving the baby up for adoption".

I don't have time to respond because Ana comes back with the pie and some ice-cream. After she serves it and Elliot finishes my burger, he decides it's time to talk about my castle.

"So, Bro, you really want a castle? It will help my company to be the one to build the castle of the Christian Grey", he smirks.

"I do. Maybe not a castle, but I do want to build a house in the sound".

"Well, I'm guessing you want a big house, but, wouldn't you feel lonely? Don't get me wrong, I'm ready to move in with you at the moment notice, but we're going to have to have some rules, Bro. I'm the elder brother, so you'll have to listen to me".

"I rather live under a bridge".

"You say that now… Banana, tell him I'm an excellent roomy".

"I'm really grateful that you let me stay here, so I rather not be involved in that discussion", she smirks.

"Well, if you find the land, I can build it for you, Bro. We can get together and plan something when you find the land".

"I'm hoping to have the land pretty soon. I don't want to stay at Escala anymore".

"I thought you like it".

"I did, but now I just feel really lonely there".

"A bigger place will help you with that?", Ana asks.

"I don't know, maybe. I was thinking of adopting some dogs. I want it to have a house for my security", I don't mention the tower where I plan to lock Flynn if he doesn't help me anymore.

"Bro, you with a dog? I never picture you like a dog person".

"Why not? It's not like I'll be cruel with a dog".

"It's not that, but you're always so busy, dogs need time".

"And I will make time for them. I'm trying to change, Elliot".

Elliot smiles at me and goes back to his pie.

"So, Anastasia. I hear you slept on the couch".

"I did. Elliot doesn't have an extra bed in his bachelor pad, he offers his bed, but I don't know who he has exchanges fluids in there".

"And you thought the couch was your better option? Maybe you don't know my brother that well, because I can assure you that Elliot…"

"Elliot just bought that couch and it's clean", Elliot yells and looks at me like he will murder me.

I start to laugh and Anastasia looks like she may vomit.

"Speaking of places to sleep, we need to go to your place and pick up your things. The couch's not a place for you to sleep on".

"I know, but I can't get in the apartment if Kate doesn't open".

"We'll go tomorrow. I make sure she opens, we will get your stuff and bring your bed".

"Elliot, I don't want you to have problems with Kate because of me. I'll go tomorrow and try to get my things".

"Ana, my relationship with Kate end when she tried to force you to have an abortion. You're my friend, and I love you like a sister. I'm going to sound awful, but if Kate it's more interested in her heritage than in your health, then she is not the kind of person I want to spend time with".

That's my brother, always loyal. Anastasia reaches for his hand and thanks him. And the jealous are back. I don't even know why. It's not like I know her, like really know her. I'm interested in her, but these feelings made me uncomfortable.

We finish dinner and I tell Anastasia how much I liked the pie and she blushes. We talk some more, but it's getting late and she seems like she's about to fall asleep at the table. I say my goodbyes and wait for Taylor to pick me up.

On the way to Escala I'm trying to think of a way to see her tomorrow. Right now, I'm his friend's brothers, but I want to get to know her better, I want to be her friend. I'm really good at reading people. I know Elliot just sees her as a sister and I could feel she show a little interest in me. Maybe if I become her friend, then we can be more.

Is Saturday morning, and I'm walking around my house. I talked to Flynn today and told him about last night dinner. He said I should try to learn to walk before I run, and to be honest, to tell when I want something and accept when people say no.

So, here I am, ready to call her when I realize that I don't have her phone number. I'm about to give up when my phone starts to ring.

"Hey, Elliot".

"Grey! what's up? Are you busy?".

"No, why? Are you going to ask me out?".

"Something like that. Look, Ana and I are going to go to see Kate. I'm going to talk to her and help Ana pack. I was thinking that if you go with us, we could finish faster. Besides, if Ethan it's there, Ana wouldn't be alone with him, unless she wants to".

"Send me the address and the time".

"Thanks, Bro. I'll text it to you, and we'll see you there in an hour".

An hour later, Taylor and I are waiting for Elliot and Anastasia outside the building. I see them and wait for them to park.

"Hey, Bro!".

I shake my brother's hand and turn to Anastasia. She's going to give me her hand to shake to, but I tug her and I give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes and I feel great.

"Anastasia".

"Please, call me Ana. I feel like I'm in trouble when you say my full name".

"So, Bro. This is the plan. Ana can't open the door because Kate changed the lock, so I told her I was going to come and pick her up, she doesn't realize I'm not interested anymore. When she opens the door, I will explain to her why we're here. Will pack Ana's things and go. Some guys from work will be here in an hour to helps us with the furniture".

"I don't know why we're not here with a lawyer, but ok. Let's do this".

I clap my hands and Elliot and Ana star to walk to the building.

"Taylor, come with us. If things go wrong, I want you to protect Anastasia, she's the one that matters right now".

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to call Sawyer. He can help us".

"Do it".

When I reach my brother and Anastasia, he's already knocking at the door. We can hear the noise inside. If she doesn't open the door, I'll convince Anastasia to call a lawyer, this it's going too far.

The door opens and a woman, who must be Kate, stands there looking at my brother with a big smile on her face. She's attractive, I'll give her that, but for what I know, I feel like she's only looking for a wealthy man to set her life.

"Hey, babe. I missed you".

Before my brother can answer, she sees Anastasia and me standing beside Elliot.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I was clear. I don't want you here until you stop trying to hurt my brother".

"Cut the shit, Kate. Ana is not hurting your brother. You and Ethan need to grow up and accept the consequences of his acts. It's not like she got pregnant on her own".

"Kate, please. I just came to get my things".

"You should have called, Elliot and I are on our way out, so you can't come in".

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I just told you that to make sure you open the door".

"But, babe…".

"I'm not your babe".

"Miss Kavanagh. My brother and Anastasia are trying to this the civilized way, but I'm trying to convince them to get my lawyer involved. Maybe that's just the way I'm used to do things. I don't mind it the press gets involved, that could be a good story to them. Christian Grey and the Kavanagh kids, right?".

If looks could kill, I'll be dead. Taylor stands closer to me. Elliot knows I'm bluffing and I hope Anastasia knows it too.

"Fine, you can get your stuff, but do it quickly".

We get inside the apartment and follow Ana to her room, where we found all of her stuff is in trash bags.

"Kate! What the hell?", Ana goes to find Kate and Taylor follows her.

Elliot and I are looking at her room. There are things everywhere. I start to pick up some things when we hear Ana and Kate yelling at each other. Bout of us goes outside.

"Don't try to make me feel bad. What were you expecting? If you had gotten the abortion, this wouldn't happen. You trying to ruin everything. That's the future of my brother!".

"I think your brother can talk for himself. I didn't get pregnant on my own. If your brother it's old enough to have sex, then he's old enough to take responsibility for this baby!".

"He's going to lose everything!".

"I'm not asking him for anything. I'm still considering adoption".

A door opens behind Elliot and me.

"Adoption? Are you stupid?".

We turn and who I'm assuming it's Ethan is standing there. Was he here the entire time? What a coward!

"What's going to happen if someday that kid decides to find out who are his parents? That child could ruin my life".

"The only one who's going to ruin your life it's going to be me if you insult Ana again", I'm in his face so fast, I think I scared him. Good.

"Who the fuck are you?".

"Christian Grey. I'm Ana's friend. And you are about to apologize to her".

"The fuck I am".

I start to walk but I feel Elliot's hand on my shoulder.

"Calme down, Bro. We don't need to make this a big thing". Elliot comes closer and whispers "This it's going to be bad for Ana, we can make him apologies another way".

Ana runs to her room, I see Ethan goes after her but she closes the door on her face.

"Open the door!".

"Leave her alone!".

I don't know how, but Taylor it's now between me and Ethan. Ana opens the door and pulls me inside her room.

She's crying and I do something I never thought I would be able to do, I hug her and let her cry.

Sometime passes, we can hear Elliot, Kate and Ethan yelling, but I don't really understand what are they saying.

"I want to go".

"Ok", it's all I said.

I stand up and star to pick up the things that are on her floor and putting them in random bags.

"What are you doing? Just leave it, I'll come back another time".

"You really want to come back?".

"No".

"Let's just take what we can and Elliot, his buddies from work and my security will take the rest. You'll have all of your things today, that way you don't have to come back. Hell, if you want, you don't have to see them again".

"Thank you, Christian".

She looks at me and I touch her cheek.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. I want to be your friend, Ana".

"I want to be your friend too".

I kiss her forehead and we pack all we can. There's a knock on the door and I open, if it's Ethan, I will punch him.

"Bro, did you ask for back up? Sawyer is here".

"Taylor thought it will be a good idea".

"Well, I'm glad. I almost punched Ethan. We need to go before one of us does it. The guys from work are here too, so let's try to get everything out. Kate and Ethan are in the kitchen".

"Ana really wants to go. Can you stay with Sawyer and your guys? We can take some bags and put them in my car. I'll take Ana to my place, it's closer and we can wait for you there".

Elliot looks at Ana and sees she's been crying. She goes and hugs her, he tells her something in her ear and picks up some bags.

"Let's go, Bro. I'll see you at your place".

We go out of her room, Elliot it's walking in front of Ana and I'm behind her. We try to shield her. Taylor walks next to me and I tell him the plan. He nods and calls Sawyer. On our way out, Kate and Ethan turn to look at us, Ana stares at them and walks out.

From the look of Ethan's face, I know this will not be the last time we'll see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Bonus chapter! I need to show you how grateful I feel for all of you, for your reviews, favorites and follows. I saw on Facebook that a lot of writers I like are writing lest because they feel no one reads their stories. I think sometimes we are more interest in the story, that we forget that there are people who expend hours writing, that's why your comments encourage us to keep going. I have a lot of free time in my hands right now, so I plan to keep the constant updates and a few bonus chapters, so I won't abandon the story. Let me know how you feel, and I try to respond to your messages and reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

Ana and I are in the SUV on the way to my apartment. She still has some tears running down her face, I can see her in the reflection of the window. I want to comfort her, but I don't know how, I really need to work on my social skills, she already said she is interested in being my friend, I should be able to say something that will make her feel better.

We get to Escala and Taylor is with us in the elevator.

"So, you live in the penthouse?". Ana is the one to break the silence.

"I do. I really liked the place when I bought it, but now it just feels kind of lonely".

We reach the penthouse and Taylors ask us to wait. I know he is going to check the place, even though Reynolds was here watching.

"Why is he checking your apartment?".

"Is just a precaution. A year ago someone got inside. Since then we have to implement other security protocols".

Stupid Leila, she really messes me up. I look like a paranoid.

After Taylor give us the all clear, I lead Ana to the kitchen. She looks at the place in awe. I know is aesthetically pleasing, I bought really nice and expensive things, but they don't make me feel good anymore.

"Can I get you something to drink? I have really good wine, or maybe a beer? perhaps you want something stronger?".

I know I need something stronger.

"I will love something stronger", she says and I turn to my bar to see what can I offer her.

"But maybe a drink wouldn't be the best for the baby, you know". And she giggles.

How stupid am I? Of course she can't drink! Well, at least I make her smile.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Ana. I don't know what was I thinking. Let me check the fridge, I'm sure I have something whit out alcohol in it".

She walks to the window.

"I have juice, ice water, some ginger ale…".

"I'll take the ginger ale, it helps me with nausea".

I turn to look at her and she has one hand over her belly. I really haven't been paying attention to her belly, ask me about her ass and I can probably talk about how perfect it is for an hour, but she doesn't look pregnant to me.

I get our drinks and go to her.

"Do you want to sit outside? I have a sitting area in the balcony".

"I don't think I can handle it. The heights and I don't get along really well".

We sit on the couch and we can still see the beautiful view from here.

"I never really asked you, but how far along are you?".

"Well, at my last doctor appointment I was 10 weeks, and that was two weeks ago, so twelve. I don't really feel it yet, like the changes in my body. But I wish I could say that about nausea. Those are real".

"You don't really look pregnant".

"I don't know when I'm supposed to start showing, the doctor said every woman is different".

And then, there was silence. It's not awkward but is there.

"I don't really know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know Elliot asked you to, but I really appreciate it".

"You don't have to thank me for anything, as I said to you, I really want to be your friend. I don't have many friends and don't tell him, but I think Elliot is my best friend, so you can see why I really need another, so technically you are helping me".

She smiles again.

"So, you're saying you are the one who should be thanking me?".

"I guess I should".

We laugh at that. Ana's phone starts to ring and she answers it.

"El?…you're already done?…yes, that good… if you're sure I can keep my stuff there, then yes, take everything there, I think I have most of my clothes on Christian's car, I'm going to need to go and look for my computer and a couple of things I'm going to need, but I can come back for the furniture and my books later…Can you pick me up? That way I can go with you and look for my stuff…oh, really? Ok, I'll wait for you here. Thank you", Ana hangs up the phone.

"El said they're finished, he's going to come with some of the bags so I can look for some stuff, while the other guys take my things to storage", she tells me.

"Well, I hope he doesn't forget to take your bed to his place, you can't keep sleeping in his couch".

"I didn't sleep in his couch last night, he convinces me to take his bed. That's one of the reasons why he wanted to go pick up my things, so we bout could sleep well tonight".

"I'm glad to know my brother remembered his manners".

"He did. El is really good to me. But he won't be taken in my bed to his house, I just want to pick up some close and a few items I will need to work for now. The rest of my things can stay here until I come back for them".

"Come back for them? Where are you going?".

"I'm going back to Montesano".

Fuck me.

"What? Montesano?".

"My dad lived in Montesano. His house is there, his workshop, all of his things. He let me every single thing when he died. I haven't been there in six months. My dad died last month and I haven't been there to see the house and take care of all of his things. I don't have a job anymore, I don't have a house, I have a baby on the way and a lot of decisions to make".

"That's not going to change no matter where you go. I'm sure Elliot will let you stay with him for as long as you need. You can even stay here, I have a lot of rooms, you can decorate as you wish, or I can help you find your own place".

I'll do anything in order for her to stay, I need to know what these feelings are.

"El said the same thing, he even offered your house and your parents house. And I thank you bout, but I need to do things my own way. I need to take care of my dad's things and figure at what to do with my life. I need to do things by myself, and especially think and decide about the baby. I need some quiet place. I'll be fine there".

"Won't you be alone?".

"I will, but maybe that's a good thing for me. I'm always with someone, I been so afraid of being alone, that I was with the wrong people. That's the main reason I was with Ethan in the first place".

"So, we became friends and now you run? I must be doing something wrong…".

I understand why she wants to do all of those things, but why does she feel she has to go?

"We are friends, the fact that we won't be living in the same place doesn't mean we won't talk to each other often. Here, give me your phone".

I handle her my phone and she saves her number, then asks me to put my number on her phone.

"There, we can message each other".

I smile at that.

"Sir. Your brother is on his way up". Taylor interrupts us.

"Thank you, Taylor". He goes back to the security office and my brother walks out of the elevator.

"Hey, guys".

"How did it go? Was everything fine?", I ask Elliot.

"They pretty much ignore us while we take everything out. But when I was leaving Kate start to say some shit about me been only interested in Ana and playing with her. But she said she'll forgive me, that she and I should be together. I think that family its nuts. By the way, Sawyer saved Ethan's face. I was so ready to punch him, he kept talking about Ana and the baby on my way out. I don't think he's going to let this go, Banana".

"I know, I felt the same. On my way out I saw his face, I know he is going to keep insisting. I guess it's a good thing that I'm leaving".

"I think that's a reason for you to stay. What if he decides to go look for you in Montesano? You'll be alone", I say to her, hoping she'll reconsider and stay here.

"I doubt he'll go that far, besides, neither Kate or Ethan ever went to my dad's house, they don't know I'll be there, so I'll be fine".

"She has a point, dude. If she stays, they're going to look for her at my house. If she goes, she can have the peace she needs to think".

My stupid, stupid brother.

"My only concern it's your car. Ana, you can't take it to Montesano", Elliot tells her.

"The fuck you say? That is my car, I will take her. I'll need Wanda there".

"Your car it's not going to make it! It's so old! how long does it take you these days to get it to start?".

Ana stutters and looks pissed. She even pouts.

"Then how do you expect me to get there?".

"You can borrow my jeep".

"I can't do that, you have to work".

"You can take one of my cars", I interrupt the discussion.

"What?", Elliot asks.

"I have a lot of cars, Ana can take one. They are really safe, so you shouldn't have any problem with them. I saw your car, and I agree with Elliot, you need to be safe on the road".

"Thank you, Christian, but I can't take one of your cars. It doesn't feel right".

"Why not? What it wouldn't be right, it's if you go on your car and it broke down in the middle of the road, then Elliot and I would have to go get you, assuming you don't get in an accident. So, you can take my car, or I can get you a new one. When do plan on leaving?".

Surely I can get her a new car Monday morning, she can pick the color and I can make sure she has every safety item it will need.

"I want to get on the road today, I was planning to go for my things early and go. I still have a lot of time to get there at a reasonable hour".

Today?

"Why the rush?".

"I really need to think. I know I maybe sound stupid, but I feel everything it's happening so fast. I need to be away from Kate and Ethan, focus on myself".

"I think it's a good idea, Bro. I mean, I hate for her to go, but I prefer to know that she is in a safe place, over me looking for her around Seattle. We talk in the morning and I get her reasons".

"But, you'll be alone there".

"I'm not afraid of being alone for a time. Besides, I'm going to look for a job there, I really don't have an opportunity for a job here. I'm pretty sure I can go to neither the media or publishing places in Seattle".

"I can help you get a job here. I'm a big thing around here".

"I know, and I appreciate it. But, I'm a strong and independent woman, I haven't been that lately, I really need to find that part of me. I can depend on anyone".

I think she can feel my anxiety to the idea of her going away because she takes my hand.

"She's going to be fine, Bro, don't worry. I plan to visit her often, you can even come with me if you want, and she'll be coming often too, her doctor is here".

I feel so frustrated, but I can't think of a reason for her to stay here. After more talk, we go down to the garage to pick Ana's bags from my SUV and for me to show her my cars. I offer her one of my SUV's. She doesn't want to, but I don't really give her another choice.

We take all of the bags from my car and put them in hers while she checks the things Elliot brought. While she does that, I'm thinking of a way to propose her to take Sawyer with her.

"Christian, I want to thank you for helping Ana and me so much. I know you really didn't have to, but thank you", Elliot puts his hand out and I shake it.

"You don't have anything to thank, Elliot. I don't know why, but I really care for Ana". I feel really awkward confessing that to my brother.

"I can see that, Bro. I think you're going to be a really good friend to her, but I also feel you have another kind of interest in Ana".

He looks at me and I refuse to look at him. How does he know? Is he jealous?

"Don't get me wrong, I think you and Ana can be really good together, but under other circumstances. She needs to figure out what to do with her life, and most important, her baby. You can't interfere with that. And you need to found your self again, you're like a lost dog on your personal life. I love you, bro, I will do anything to see you happy, but Ana is important to me too. She's alone in this world, I won't see her or her baby suffer. So, if you plan on something more with Ana, it's going to have to be serious and respectful. I'll do for Ana what I never did for Mia".

I finally look at him. I can see how serious he is. I turn and look at Ana, who's still looking through the bags.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to steal Ana from you".

"Steal her? Bro, she is a person, don't let her hear you say that", he laughs but becomes serious once again. "I love her like a sister. I don't know her for long, but I was there when she lost her dream job, when someone attacked her, when she felt so lost that she made bad choices, when he lost her father and now, when she is about to become a mom, even if she doesn't accept it yet. I want to see her happy as much as I want to see you happy".

"I want to see her happy more than I want to be happy. But I have to be honest with you, I don't know what I feel for her. I saw her over a year ago in my office and I was captivated by her beauty, I use to think of her all the time. Now that I'm close to her, I want to really get to know her. I don't feel ready to promise her the world, but I can be her friend".

"Well, maybe that's all she needs right now. Just, don't fuck it up, because if you do, I'm going to have to explain to mom why she will have only one son and one pain in the ass daughter".

"Speaking of the pain in the ass, are you ready to see Mia tomorrow?".

"Nope. I don't really plan on going to dinner tomorrow with the family. She hasn't apologies to me yet, did she apologized to you?".

"She hasn't. But mom called me, she said if we didn't go tomorrow, we can forget about them. So, yeah, I'm going. I'll try to avoid her, that's why you need to go, Lelliot, you can't leave me alone with her".

I use his nickname, I know he won't let me down.

"Fine".

After we shake hands on it, Ana comes close to us.

"I think I have everything, can you help me put it in the car? I'm not supposed to be carrying a lot of things".

Bingo!

"How do you plan on uploading the car once you get to Montesano?".

"I haven't thought of that".

"I can go with you, Banana!", Elliot says and smiles to me, I know he's trying to avoid dinner tomorrow.

"Elliot, we have dinner with mom tomorrow, you haven't seen her in a long time, right? I was going to propose Ana took Sawyer and Reynolds with her. They can drive and help her with the bags. They are part of my security, can check her place and make sure she'll be fine".

"I prefer that, I don't want Elliot missing out dinner".

"Perfect, let me get Taylor", I smile and Elliot looks like he will punch me as soon as Ana goes.

I tell Taylor the plan and 20 minutes later Sawyer and Reynolds are ready to go with Ana. Elliot helps Ana with the bags.

"Why are you taking your Game of Thrones DVDs?".

"I have to prepare myself for the next season!".

"What is Game of Thrones?", I ask them.

Ana looks at me with horror.

"Bro, if you want to be her friend, you're going to have to keep that comments to yourself. Game of Thrones is just the great show ever. You need to watch it".

"You really do".

I apologize and make a mental note to get that show.

Ana and Elliot hug each other, then Ana comes to me and extends her hand. I guess Elliot told her about my problem with touch.

"Thank you for everything, Christian. I hope we can talk often".

I take her hand and pull her to me. I just hug her and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Ana".

"Goodbye, Christian".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I arrive at my parent's house at 6:00 o'clock, my mother taught me punctuality, so I'm always on time. I'm alone today, Taylor has the day off, but I can see the security I put on my parent's house. Gretchen opens the door and greats me, and as usual, she sees me like Elliot sees the food. I swear, one of these days I'm going to lose my patience with her.

My mother comes to great me and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Christian! I'm so glad you're here, at least I still have one son", she jokes,

Fucking Elliot!

"Elliot hasn't arrived yet?", I'm going to kill him. "You know what, mom? I told him I will let him know when I arrived, so, I'm going to go get him".

I don't wait for my mom to say anything, I go out of the house and run to Elliot's house. He will not leave me alone today.

I knock on his door like a crazy man.

"Elliot! Open the fucking door! we shake hands on it!".

The door opens and there he is, he looks ready to go to mom's, but he is on the phone.

"Calm your horses, Bro. Give a minute, I'm on the phone with Ana".

Ana? He is talking to her? I haven't talked to her today, she text me yesterday when she got to Montesano and I call her. We talked for a little while, but nothing relevant. She ended the call really fast, I was a little hurt by that, but when I called Sawyer, he told me he could tell she was a bit emotional.

Sawyer and Reynolds came back today, but Preston move to Montesano, she is going to stay there and take care of Ana from a distance. Of course, Ana or Elliot don't know about that yet, I have to find a way to tell them. I should call Ana, but I don't really know what to say to her…maybe I'll call her tomorrow and see how she is doing.

"Ok, Bro, let's go. Sorry, I swear I was on my way but Ana called, I just wanted to check on her really quick".

"How is she?".

"Sad. I think going back and see all of her dad's belongings it's been really hard on her, but at least she is not thinking about Ethan fucking Kavanagh".

"I talked to her yesterday, I think I'll call her tomorrow".

"You could send her a message today", he says and smiles me.

I could do that. While we walk to my parent's house I sed her a message.

_C: Hey! how are you? Elliot told me he was talking to you. I hope everything it's fine. May I call you tomorrow?_

I hope I don't look needy.

We get to my parent's house and Gretchen opens the door. I walk in and go to the living room, I know Elliot will not run.

"Oh, Christian, you're back. Did you find your brother?".

"He did! Hi mom, how are you? I was on my way, but had to take a call", Elliot kisses my mom and takes a sit on the couch.

"Where is dad?", I ask, Mia is not here neither, but I'm just hoping she's out".

"Your dad is running late, he took Mia to her friend's house".

Elliot and I look at each other but don't say anything. I received a message from Ana

_A: Hi! I'm good. How are you? I'm waiting for a friend of my dads to come and see his equipment and see if he wants to buy it. Sure, call me tomorrow, you don't have to ask. ;) _

We talk to my mom until my dad arrives, then we eat. I had a great time, no one mentions the last couple of dinners that end up in disaster because Elliot, Mia and I would end up fighting, so it's a great night at the Grey's house.

The problems with Mia started before the shit hole with Leila. My parents talked to me and ask me to stop giving Mia everything she asked for because they wanted for her either go to school or find a job. I agree and talked to her, I told her I wasn't going to give her more money; at first, she said she understood. While I didn't give her money anymore, she still had her credit card that was only for emergencies.

Apparently, for Mia, an emergency is the need to buy Louboutin shoes, jewelry from Cartier and pay for her 21 birthday party. I was so mad at her that I drove to my parent's house to talk to her, but I didn't know it was the same day of her party. My parents and Elliot were so mad at me because they thought I was paying, and I was, but I didn't know.

The house was full of guests, so we agreed not to make a scene in front of everyone. We were planning to stay for a little while, but things went out of control after she introduces her boyfriend to us. Neither Elliot or I had a good feeling about him, and that was probe later when Elliot find him kissing some girl that obviously wasn't Mia.

So Elliot did what every brother should, he kick his ass. I was about to help him when Mia star to scream at us because, according to her, we were ruining everything. That day Mia swore to never speak to Elliot again unless he apologized to her boyfriend, it didn't matter how much Elliot explain to her what her boyfriend and friend were doing, she never believed him. The nail on the coffin was when she started to scream that we shouldn't ruin her life because we weren't her real brothers. That hurts us. Elliot turned around and was out of the house so fast, that my mom came to see was going on.

I tried to calm Mia, but she just started to ask for her birthday present as if the problem with Elliot had not happened. I told her that I didn't buy her anything and she got mad. My parents were with us when she started to scream again, but when my mother tried to calm her, Mia told her "What good is it for me to have a rich brother if he will not buy me what I want. What else can he do with his money? Sometimes I wish you had not adopted me, they just try to ruin my life".

My mom was so hurt, that she let go of Mia. After that, everyone left the house, My father and Mia screamed at each other, Mia and I scream at each other, and my mom just looked hurt. Over the next couple of days, my parents try to fix the relationship, but Mia wasn't interested in Elliot or me. She did apologize to mom and my dad gave her an ultimatum, either she goes to school or she finds a job, but he did stop giving her extra money, he only gives her the essentials. Since then, every time we see each other, there's always claims, bad comments, and bad attitude, so Elliot and I try to avoid her.

After dinner, I go back to Escala with photos Elliot gave me of some properties on sale that I could buy to make my new house. That night I go to bed with the hope of a new future, a healthy one. I plan to work on my friendship with Ana and plan a better life for myself.

_3 months later_

I'm finally in Seattle again. I have been in New York for the past two months. I haven't seen Ana in three months. Elliot has seen her at least twice a month. I have been talking to her daily and I have to say we have a good friendship. It's different from the one she has with Elliot, but I'm happy to say is a good one.

We talk about everything. She found herself a job, and she is doing great. At first, I wasn't really sure about her decision, but in the last couple of months, she has proved me wrong.

She started to look for a job at the Montesano schools and libraries, but after many rejections, she wrote to a friend of hers that works at one of the most important magazines in the country, she liked Ana's texts so much, she started to ask her for more. Ana now has a blog about books, art, photography, movies and food. She sells a lot of her texts to magazines and newspapers, now she even has some sponsorships.

She is the reason now I'm an active member of social media, for the only reason to keep in touch with everything she does. She even trolls me sometime and I do the same. It's refreshing having this relationship with her.

Ana's been in Seattle a couple of times to see her doctor. Apparently, everything it's going good with her pregnancy. Elliot has been with her to the appointments, every time he has called me and told me what the doctor explains and how the baby is growing. I can tell my brother is excited, but I don't feel that from Ana.

When I ask her, she always tells me how she feels, physically, but she doesn't talk about the baby. She didn't even want to find out about the sex.

I'm at Escala about to have dinner, so I decide to FaceTime Ana, that way I don't feel like I'm eating alone, it's something we been doing lately.

"Oh my god! You took so long, I'm already eating". Ana's face appears on my screen and I can see her chewing.

"Sorry. I had a long day at work. What are you eating?".

"I made lasagna. You?".

"Chicken parmesan".

"Sounds good".

"It is. How was your day?".

"I start cleaning my closet. I never thought I had many clothes, but I'm ready to leave behind a lot. Nothing fits me anymore anyway".

"Do you know where do you want to live in Seattle?".

Ana is coming back to Seattle. Finally. After her first month in Montesano, I saw a change in her, at least in the Ana I meet when she was lost. Elliot says now she is the Ana she knew a year ago. I can see how strong she is, how dedicated to her job she is. I see a lot of life and fire in her, and that always brings a smile to my face.

"I been looking for some apartments, I want to go and check them out. I want something close to Pike Place Market, but not that close to Kate's place. I need something kind of cheap, so don't suggest Escala".

"I can call my real estate agent. She did get me a great deal with the property on the Sound".

"That's not a bad idea. Do you think she can have something for this weekend?".

"This weekend? You're coming?".

"I am. I have three appointments. Actually, I was planning to ask you to accompany me".

"Sure. Where are you taking me?", I smile at her.

"Well, it's not a date, but if you are a good boy, I'll buy you dinner".

"I wasn't thinking of a date, but it's nice to know you do think about it. So, where are we going?", he kind of flirt with each other, but we never take it far.

"Well, I have a doctor appointment, I need to find out the sex of the baby. Then, I have an appointment at an adoption agency, and we'll go to a new restaurant, I have to do a review of the place".

"Adoption agency? You already decided?".

"Nothing it's written in stone, but I lean toward adoption, that's why I need to go. They are going to explaining to me the process and the options".

I don't know what to say. I honestly thought she was going to keep the baby.

"Christian? Will you go with me?".

I look at her and I can see she is nervous.

"Sure. Of course, I'll go. What is the plan? What time do you arrive?".

"I have the first appointment at 10:00 o'clock. I'm planning to get to Seattle Friday afternoon".

"I can arrive at Elliot's house at 9, we can go from there together, or I can see you guys at the doctor's, but I don't think taking two cars will be good".

"I'm not planning to stay with Elliot".

"You're not?".

"No. Elliot doesn't know I'm going. He doesn't know about anything. I can't ask you not to tell him, even though I'd really appreciate it, but I don't think that he will be happy over my decision, so I plan to tell him after the appointment".

Shit. I feel like I'm between a rock and a hard place. If I don't tell Elliot, I would be betraying him, but if I tell him, I would hurt Ana.

"I think you should tell him, Ana. He is been with you every step of the way. He has a right to know".

"I know, please don't think that I don't. I'm going to tell him everything, but I don't want him to go with us. He is really attached to the baby, even though I had asked him not to do it. That's why I need you to go with me. I need your support".

I look at her and I see how much she needs this, I can see the girl that ran to Montesano three months ago. I can't let her go back to that.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the adoption agency".

**Author's note: Tan tan taaaan.**

**What do you think? What are you thinking, should Ana have a boy or a girl?**

**I have not been able to answer your comments or messages, but I will do it soon, I promise. I thank you for your kind words. I am very happy to know that you are enjoying the story. See you next Friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been two days since Ana told me about her plans to go to the adoption agency. I have been talking to her at dinner time, but we haven't talked about the baby again.

I can't stop thinking about her decision and want to say I'm happy for her because she finally knows what she is going to do, but I don't feel that way. I'm realizing I was picturing a future where Ana has a baby in her arms, one with her hair and her smile. I was picturing a future where I could have a place by her side and her child, but with her going to the agency, that future it's just fading away by the minute.

I'm in the office, but to be honest, I'm not doing anything. I have been stalking Ana on social media, I already comment on her post on Instagram and share her article on my Facebook page, I even read some of the comments people have left her. Most of her followers are women, but there are a couple of guys I really want to punch for their lack of manners.

I'm supposed to go to a meeting and I really don't want to. I wish Ros where here so she could take care of GEH, but she is still on maternity leave. She gave birth almost to months ago to a little guy named Brody. He is the cutest little baby I have ever seen. Ros is been sending me pictures of her little family every week. I think she is trying to make me feel jealous of her or she is trying to tell me she will cut hours at the job to be with them.

I guess family means different things to people. I'm just now realizing what family means to me. For years I was used to seeing them once in a while. The really strong connection I had with them was my last name, and all because of Elena. It's been a long time since I last thought of her, to be honest, I think the last time I did was when I close her salons after her death.

After all of the years I lived thinking she was my friend and that I was the only boy she ever "helped", I woke up one morning with the news of her death. She was run over by a woman who's child Elena abused. She didn't die on impact, she died slowly in the hospital alone. After I learned everything she did, I helped the woman and her family. How I see it, she was defending her boy.

To that woman, family means to do anything to protect her son. For Ros, family means to show how happy they are with their new addition. For me, family means support. Now I know I will always have my parents and my brother. I don't know about Mia, but I do know Elliot will always have my back and I will always have his.

I know I love my sister, but she changed. She is no longer the sweet girl I used to know. I don't know what happened o her, even before the fight at her birthday, I felt she was pushing us away. When I tried to talk to her she would always change the subject. Now, I can't be in the same room with her whit out her yelling and reproaching something.

Maybe down the road things will change between her and me, and she and Elliot. Her relationship with my parents it's patched. She still lives with them, they still support her, but I don't think they forgive or forget what she said on her birthday.

But Elliot it's different. He has been always so kind to everyone, so supportive, always making people laugh. His relationship with Ana is proof of that, but it's also proof that he misses Mia. I think he is trying to do for Ana everything he didn't do for our sister.

That's why I think he deserver to know Ana's decision about the baby. I have to tell him, even do Ana doesn't want to. I decide to call him and ask him to dinner tonight.

"This is Grey", Elliot answers his phone.

"Which one?", I ask him and smile at his joking side.

"The blonde, better-looking son of Carrick Grey".

"Ah, the idiot. I was afraid I was calling any of our cousins".

"Fuck you, you know I'm the handsome one in the family. Matt and Michael don't have anything on me. Maybe Luke, but he is not a Grey".

"I'm going to tell him you think he is handsome".

"Please do, if he thinks I say nice things about him, maybe he'll help me beat you up. You can tell him this Friday".

"This Friday? He is coming to Seattle?".

"Yep, he called me Monday night. He is coming with uncle John to see our grandparents. Apparently, he has a big announcement to make. Luke says he already finished all of his paperwork with the army, so I don't know what else can he announce".

"That's great, I will be happy to see him".

As soon as I said that, I remember Ana is supposed to be here Friday afternoon. Shit.

"I was actually going to call you, bro. I have something to do Friday night, Luke is going to help me, but I was thinking maybe you'll be up for it too".

"What?", I aks. I'm hoping he doesn't say to go look for girls at some bar.

"I prefer not to tell you over the phone".

"Well, I was actually calling you to invite you to dinner at my place tonight".

"Sure. I call Gail, she loves to cook for me. See you at your place", Elliot says and hangs up.

Idiot.

I arrive at Escala with Taylor and we both can hear the music in the apartment. Elliot always makes himself at home here.

I walk to the kitchen and see Elliot sitting at the breakfast bar eating salad and making Gail laugh.

"Hey, bro! You're finally here. Gail was kind enough to feed me".

"I see. It's a wonder why can't you wait for dinner".

"Hey, I'm growing".

I sit at the breakfast bar and Gail puts a plate in front of us with some steak, potatoes and vegetables. After that, she goes to her place.

"So, what are you planning for Friday with Luke?", I ask Elliot while we eat.

"Hunting", he says.

"Hunting? what the fuck do you want to hunt in Seattle? since when do you hunt? I can go out for the weekend, I have plans".

Shit, I hope he doesn't want to go somewhere.

"No, bro. It's a local hunt. After a lot of time, I finally have a plan in place to get the idiot that attacked Ana at her old job".

"What?".

I know Ana left her job at a publishing house in Seattle before she went to work at Kavanagh Media, but she hasn't told me why.

"Shit, I forgot Ana hasn't told you. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell her I told you, and after that, you decide if you want to go on the hunt".

Why is everyone asking me to keep secrets?

"I promise", I answer.

"Ana was an assistant to an editor in Seattle Independence Publish. She really loved her job, she was learning so much and was making her dreams come true, until one day her boss told her they were going to New York for a convention. Once in New York she was having a great time, she met a lot of authors, editors and journalists. Everything was going well until her boss tried to kiss her. She rejected him and went to her room. That night her boss got inside her room and tried to rape her. She defended herself and called the police.

"When she came back to Seattle, she informed the president of SIP of what had happened, but he didn't believe her, even do there's a police report. She quit after that. This guy started to follow her everywhere, I was so ready to beat his ass, but her father came to visited her. I don't really know what happened, but he went to SIP to talk to the owner, after that the idiot stop following her".

That mother fucker. I will end him.

"So, it's been a while, but I know he still harassing women. So, I have a plan for making him pay. First Jack Hyde, and then Ethan Kavanagh".

This is Elliot, loyal and protective. I'm protective, but I'm more in the moment kind of guy. Elliot goes more for big plans where everything looks like a coincidence.

"I'm in. What's the plan?".

"I'll tell you friday. I will text you the time and the place".

"Good". I'm going to have to find a way to let Ana alone in the apartment while I go hunting with Elliot.

"So, that was I had to tell you, but what did you invited me here?", Elliot looks at me.

Shit, shit shit shit. Ok, Grey. Just tell him, he has a right to know.

"Ana is coming this weekend".

"Really? she didn't say anything, I talked to her at noon. Why is she coming?".

"She asked me to go with her to an adoption agency".

And cue, comes the silence.

"Adoption agency? But, we haven't talked about it yet, well, not really. She can make this kind of decisions without me", Elliot says and I can see he is starting to get mad.

"Calm down, Lell. Look, I get that you feel upset, but Ana can make this decision on her own, she is the one having the baby, it is her baby, bro, not yours".

"But I have been there, right next to her. I have been to every doctor appointment!", Elliot yells at me.

"Lell, you're not the dad". I took him by the shoulders and make him look at me. "Bro, I know you are attached to Ana and her baby, I know you been there every step of the way, but at the end of the day, it's her decision. She told me adoption is the option she is more inclined to take, but, for now, we only going to get information about the process".

"Fuck!", Elliot yells and turns around, he walks to the windows and stare outside.

I let him cool down and get us a couple of beers, until finally he talks.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we had not been adopted?", Elliot ask me. "I mean, I know all of the awful things you live with your birth mom and her pimp, but, maybe if someone else would have adopt you".

"I used to do it. When I was a kid and I was understanding the concept of adoption, I knew I was lucky enough to be adopted by our parents"..

"Sometimes I still think about that. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and think about finding my birth parents. Not because I need another family, I don't need that, I have a family. But I can't lie to you, I do feel like a need answers. Like, what happened? why did they do it? I don't have resentment, but I will like closure. And then, some days I wake up and feel so grateful for Grace and Carrick Grey, for you and even for Mia, that I feel like I don't need to know anything else", Elliot comes closer and takes the beer.

After a moment, he continues.

"But, from time to time I think of all the things that could have happened to me, to you or Mia if we had not been adopted by our parents. What if we have ended in bad homes? In an awful situation like the rumors you hear of abusive parents. What if that happens to Ana's baby? We are not going to be part of that baby's life, we will not be able to protect him or her.

"I get why Ana feels like I'm attached to her baby, I love Ana, bro, she is like a sister. I don't think I feel like the father of the baby, but I do feel the need to protect him and Ana. I think she will be a great mom. I'm excited about the idea of her having a baby and us being part of their lives", Elliot says almost in a whisper.

"I get you, Lell. I was pretty excited about the idea of Ana with a baby, of us helping her with her child. I was thinking we could be her uncles someday", I smile at the idea, but to be honest, I also was thinking of the possibility of that baby calling me daddy some day. "But we have to understand her, she has her reasons to do this, and with all the problems with Ethan, maybe she is not feeling capable to do it on her own".

"But she wouldn't be on her own. I will be there, you will be there", Elliot tries to reason with me.

"You know that, bro, and I know it, but Ana doesn't see it that way. Maybe we just need to make her see that she can count on us. But, in order to do that, we have to support her on her decisions, and that includes the adoption".

"Fuck, men. And why hasn't she tell me all of this?".

"She is worry you'll not agree with her decision".

"Ha! Well, at least she knows me", Elliot tries to smile.

"Look, I will go with her to the agency, after that, I'll convince her to sit down and talk to both of us. We need to hear her and we need to tell her how we feel. And most important, we need to led her know that we support her. Deal?" I ask him and extend my hand.

Elliot pace around a little, and then looks at me.

"Deal, but you have to promise me, that we will try to convince her at least to know everything about the adoption process. And that wherever that baby ends, we will protect him".

"I promise", I say and we shake hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Elliot: Meet us at Fifty's bar, is in front of SIP. Luke and I will be in the back. Don't dress like you, do you have any jeans?_

Do I have any jeans? Elliot can be an idiot sometimes, of course I have jeans, I don't wear them to the office, but I have some.

Elliot text me when I was leaving the office, I came home to change and leave a note to Ana, I already told her I wasn't going to be here when she arrives, I have to lie to her and told her I was having a business dinner. I feel a little bad for the lie, but it has to be done; after all, Elliot and I are going to defend her honor…in some way.

After I change, I let the note in the breakfast bar along with flowers I got her. I also ask Gail to let Ana know she can do anything she wants in the apartment. Then, is time to go hunting.

When I arrive at the bar I notice there's a lot of people that probably came here after work. I spot Elliot and Luke at a table in the back and join them. Taylor is with me.

"Here he is!", Elliot kind of yells.

I shake hands whit him and Luke, but there's another man in the table.

"Chrissy, this is Bill, he is my boyfriend", Luke says.

I'm out of words. Luke stopped introducing us to his boyfriends right after high school.

"Hey, man, nice to meet you". I shake his hand and smile to my cousin, then Taylor and I sit.

Luke is the son of my aunt Michelle, my mom's sister. He was in the army until recently, it wasn't a surprise when he joined the army. We practically grow up together, he and Elliot use to be the heroes, they so muscular and look mean, but if you get to know them, you'll realize bout of them are just big teddy bears.

"Well, if Luke here is introducing you to us, you must be important", I tell Bill.

"That's what Elliot said, but to be honest, I'm here more for the hunting than for Luke", Bill says and we all laugh.

"And here I am, thinking I am important", Luke says and calls the waiter to order me a beer.

"Ok, so Christian is here, what's the plan Elliot?".

Elliot leans over the table and we all do the same.

"Ok, put attention guys. There's a lot of SIP employees here. The one we are looking for is Jack Hyde, is the idiot in the bar with the ponytail and green jacket". We all turn to look at the same time.

"Can you be more discrete? He is going to see us! The sister of one of my employees is going to helps us. She is working as his assistant. I have been talking to her and she says he always gets a little to close to her, ask about personal things and has been insisting on her to come here with her colleagues. She always says no, but today she'll come. She is the bait".

"Does she knows what you plan?", I ask.

"Yes. Hanna says she feels he is running out of patience. So, we are going to sit here and watch them. Let's see if he tries anything. If he does, we'll be here to protect her. Most likely, he is going to try to get her alone, that's when we jump him".

We all nod and look around to see Hanna talking to some women and Jack watching her closely. What a creep.

We wait for an hour, we talk about and have a couple of beers. I have been talking to Bill and he told me that Luke and he are planning to move to Seattle.

"Guys heads up. He is on the move", Taylor says. And we were the ones watching them, good thing Taylor it's with us.

We see Jack paying and getting up and Hanna going out, but she turns and makes eye contact with Elliot, who nods to her.

"Ok, let's go". I put a hundred bill on the table and we all go out. Taylor goes to get the car.

We see Hanna on the curb with Jack, and we pretend to be waiting for a taxi.

"No, Jack, I don't need you to take me home, I already call for a taxi", she says.

"You can cancel, I'm more than happy to take you. Maybe we can go for another drink". Jack says and goes closer to her and touches her face.

Hanna takes a step back.

"Please, leave me alone. I have been asking you to stop harassing me".

"Come on, baby, you know you like it".

I been trying to control myself, but I am ready to punch this asshole. Just then Taylor arrives with the SUV and Elliot makes us get in, but we don't go, we stay on the street, where we can see Hanna and Jack.

Hanna push Jack and stars to walk, but Jack quickly follows her. Taylor stars the car and we go behind them, but Jack doesn't seem to notice us. Hanna stars to run and we see her go into an alley.

Elliot give us some mask and we all jump out of the car and go into the alley. We see Hanna against the wall and Jack walking slowly to her, but before he gets to her, Elliot pulls him to the other wall. Hanna nods to him and runs to the SUV, where Taylor is waiting.

"I don't know guys, but it seemed to me, that that lady didn't want this one right here. Was that just my impression?", Elliot ask. He has one hand over Jack and the other one looks like is ready to punch.

"No, I also got that impression. It seems that this guy likes to hear the word no. Well, if he likes it so much, we can tell us the same thing over and over again". Lukes says, and gets right next to Jack, while Bill stands on the other say.

"Maybe he can explain to us what happend? Tell us what was his plan to get a girl on the alley", Bill says.

"Or maybe we can just just show him what happens to every guy that thinks that can do whatever they want", I say.

"Come on, guys. She is my girlfriend, we like to spice things up a little", Jack says.

We look at each other and we all laugh.

"Well, how stupid of us. Do you need some help getting her again? We love a game of find and seek", Elliot says.

"But, if what you like is to spice up things a little, maybe you can change parts. How about if we go after you?", I say.

He looks nervous and tryes to get Elliot's mask, but he push him over and Jack tryes to run. Bill makes him trip and Jack falls to the ground. Luke pulls him up and back against the wall.

"We haven't star the game yet, you have to play by the rules".

"We know you like the rules, Jack", Elliot tells him, and we all close on him again. "The thing is, we know a lot of things about you. We know you work just across the street. We know you ask for coffee but you put like 5 spoons of sugar. We know about that shit hole of an apartment with your mom. How is she, by the way? This she found her glasses o she left them at bingo?".

Jack just lost all the color of his face. I'm guessing that Elliot knows all of these from Hanna.

"So, this is what is going to happen. You are going to go home tonight with a black eye. You are going to say to your mom how you want to change. You are going to stop harassing women, you are going to ask forgiveness to every single woman you have offended, because if you don't, my friends and I are going to come back, and maybe next time we won't let you go". Just then Elliot punch him and Jack drops to the floor. I go to him and punch him again.

We left him there and go to the SUV, where Taylor and Hanna are waiting. We take off our mask and Hanna thank us. Taylor and I drop everyone on the parking lot. Elliot is going to take Hanna to her house and Luke and Bill are going to his hotel.

"So, bro, what time are you and Ana going to the agency?".

"At 11, she has the doctors appointment at 9 to find the gender of the baby".

"Can you call me when you find out?".

"Of course".

"Cool. Thanks for coming tonight, I think we really scare him. Monday morning I'll go for phase two".

"Phase two?", I ask.

"Yes, I'm going to SIP to expose him. Hanna was wearing a camera". Elliot says and smiles.

"You are a genius".

"I told you, I'm the better Grey".

We say our goodbyes and part ways.

When I get to Escala I find a note from Ana thanking me for the flowers. I go to the room she staying in, and I see her sleeping. She looks like an angel, I can see wrapped around a pillow and her hand on her belly.

I get on my knees and put my hand on her belly and just admire her. Today Elliot and me did something to defend her, and I know it's going to be like this for the rest of our life, and if Ana lets us, we will be here for her baby to. Just as I'm about to stand and go to my room, I feel something coming from her belly. The baby just kicked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi guys. Let me start by apologizing for the lack of update last week, I was pretty busy, but I promise to make it up before next week.**

**I also want to ask for patience, I do not know how the adoption agency's work, so let's pretend that what I wrote is how a real process goes, after all, this is fiction. I hope you like this chapter, let me know your opinion. Also, what stories do you recommend? I'm looking for something to read.**

**Chapter 10**

I didn't sleep. I just couldn't. All night I thought about the baby. What is going to happen to the baby if Ana decides on adoption? I really need to call Flynn, I feel the control running away from me again. I have been in my bathroom for an hour looking at the mirror, hoping that my reflection gives me answers. Do I tell her I feel the baby kick? Maybe that's not a great idea, she is going to ask why was I in her room.

After a deep breath, I go to my room to get ready and find Ana, we have to eat breakfast and go to de doctor.

"Good morning, Christian", Ana says from the breakfast bar. "I'm going to need you to tell me where did you buy your beds. I think it was the best sleep I had in a long time".

"Morning. I'm sorry, I don't really know, the person who decorated the apartment bought everything. I could call her and ask her if you want".

"No, probably they are really expensive, although it may be worth the inversion", she giggles.

"I'll find out. Hey, maybe if you behave, I could get you one as a present for when you move back", I say with a smile to let her know I'm joking.

"Well, I don't think I ever misbehave, so…", she smiles at me. "I even make us breakfast".

She gives me some food, but my head is still thinking in the baby, I can help to look at her and stare at her belly…

"Christian? Are you ok?".

"What? Yes, of course. Why you ask?".

"I asked you something, you didn't answer".

"Sorry, what was the question?".

"How was your dinner last night?".

Shit.

"It was good, you know, a little boring", I say but don't look at her in the eyes. "How was your night? I'm sorry I wasn't here", I quickly change the subject.

"Don't worry, I understand. My night was good, I enjoy the dinner Gail made me, I even try to get her recipe".

We talk some more about his travel and move to Seattle before we go to the doctor.

We are in the SUV on our way to the doctor, Ana has been in her phone answering emails and posting on social media to promote an article she wrote. And I been sitting here pretending to look at my emails, but I'm really trying to avoid asking her about the baby. Is she excited? Does she have a preference about the gender?

"Ok, what's wrong?". She asks me and just now I realize she caught me looking at her bump.

"Nothing", I quickly say, and I notice that my voice came out a little higher than normal.

"You have been acting weird. Did I did something wrong?".

I realize I need to be honest with her.

"Are you nervous to find out the sex?".

Well, maybe not that honest.

Ana looks down and I see her touch her belly.

"I'm scared", she whispers.

I take her and sit closer to her.

"Why?".

"I'm afraid to get attached. It sounds stupid, I know. I'm carrying this baby, but I been focusing on not thinking about the future. I'm taking care of myself, I eat good, I exercise, I sleep… I think that in the back of my head I know the baby it's going to be here soon, but I'm not thinking about raising him. I'm scared of thinking about a future where I won't be able to take care of a baby by myself. I don't want to get attached, what if I decide to give the baby on adoption and if I get attached is going to hurt me more.

"And then it's Ethan… what is he going to do? I don't know anything about him, but what if he comes looking for the baby, or something goes wrong".

Ana starts crying and I feel like shit. Of course she is scared, and I just make her feel worst. I hug her and I'm trying to think about the right thing to say to her when I notice we are outside the doctor office.

"Everything it's going to be ok. You're not going to be ever alone. I'm here", I take her face in my hands and look at her eyes. "I'm always going to be here, by your side. It doesn't matter what you choose, I will support you".

We look into each other's eyes, and it's quiet. I even think Taylor got off the car. I start to get close to Ana, but we are interrupted by a knock on the window. I turn around and see Elliot standing on the sidewalk; he can't see us because of the dark windows.

Ana looks at me with horror.

"You told him?".

Shit, shit, shit. What is Elliot doing here? I should have told Ana…well, she should have told Elliot in the first place.

"I did. He deserves to know. He is been with you every step of the way. I get you don't want Elliot to get attached, but we are a team. All three of us". There's another knock on the door and I'm thinking of getting him out of the team.

"You're right. I should apologize".

We get out of the car and Elliot sees Ana's been crying and hugs her.

"Are you crying because I'm here?". He asks her.

"No. Christian just make me realize my fears. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about today".

"If you weren't crying, I would be reproaching you", Elliot tells her.

"Let's go".

We get inside the doctor's office and Ana goes to register herself, leaving Elliot and me alone.

"What are you doing here?", I ask him.

"I couldn't sleep. I need to know and I need Ana to know that I'll be here, for her and the baby".

"I get it".

Ana comes back and tells us we can go with her to the ultrasound. And is kind of awkward. The nurse is looking at us weird. Elliot is looking at the models of female anatomy in the office and I'm reading some pamphlet, while Ana is sitting in a paper gown.

The doctor knocks on the door and greets Ana and Elliot, and then they introduce me. We see the doctor click some buttons on the machine and then puts something on Ana's belly. I can see how big it is and I get excited, but I know I have to cover my feelings for Ana.

"So, Ana. You said you want to know the sex of the baby. I just need to warn you, depending on the position of the baby, we may not be able to find out what it is. In your past ultrasound, I didn't get to see".

"Oh, ok. I just need to know because I'm going to go to an adoption agency and I would like to tell them what the baby it's going to be".

"Well, considering the parents are here, I think they can understand the situation", the doctor says and looks at Elliot and me.

What? Elliot and I look at each other.

"We are not adopting the baby. He is my brother", Elliot almost screams at the doctor.

Ana stars to laugh and I look at my brother with disgust.

"I'm so sorry", the doctor says and looks embarrassed.

We all laugh, but I see Elliot with a serious face, the face he used to do when he was a kid and focused on his homework.

"Well, let's hope this baby shows", the doctor says trying to avoid making eye contact.

We look to the screen and I see the baby for the first time.

I think I'm in love. I can see the baby's face and his hands. The little nose. It looks like the baby has his hand in his mouth.

"Is cool, right?", Elliot asks me and I just nod.

The doctor stars to move the wand and we see more of the baby.

"We are in luck. Looks like the baby knows you want to know what to expect. See here, it's a girl".

I hear a big gasp and I instantly reach for Ana's hand and I see Elliot took her other hand. When I look at Ana I can see a tear on her cheek.

We go out of the doctor office and I can't help my smile. I'm walking behind Ana and Elliot, I have with me some papers about pregnancy and the states, and I'm planning to read them all. I need to know what's happening with Ana and the baby.

We get in the SUV and Taylor drives Ana and me, while Elliot follows us in his car to the agency. I was really happy until we get there, and it looks like he is just like me.

"Do you want to wait here? I can go on my own", Ana says to us.

"No, no, we'll go with you", I quickly said.

"I'm going to wait here, guys. I'm sorry, Ana", Elliot says.

"Don't be, I get it".

I go with Ana to an office and we meet with a woman name Jane, who explains to us the process of adoption.

It's a big private agency that has kinds of all ages. They take care of them until someone adopts them or until they go to college. If the kinds don't get adopted they raise them, they give them food, clothing and see they study. I'm in awe of their work and I make a mental note to give them my support and a big donation.

They explain to Ana that, since she is thinking on give her baby in adoption, there are a lot of people that look to adopt babies, so they can give her a list for her to analyze. She can meet them and can have an open adoption and know what happens with the child, or a close one, where she'll give the baby and never know anything about her. She chooses the second option and we get a dossier of candidates.

Ana asks a lot of questions, they share histories of happy adoptions and bad ones, what leads us to knows what the agency does to secure the well being of every child.

By the time we get back to the reception and to Elliot, we see him sitting and talking whit two boys. I go to him while Ana makes an appointment with the therapist of the agency. They are going to make an evaluation to help Ana confront her feelings and see if she really wants to give the baby to someone else.

"Hey, Lell, we are done".

"Hey, Bro. Look, let me introduce you to my two new friends. This is Jaime and this is Henry. They are twins".

"Hello", I say and extend my hand. They seem to be like four or five years old. One of them has a cast on his arm.

"Hi", they bout say and shake my hand at the same time, and I smile. They are cute.

"Ok, I'm ready", Ana says. "Oh, hi there", she greets the kinds.

This time they blush and try to hide behind each other. Yep, Ana has that effect on everyone. She smiles at them and we heard someone calling for the kinds.

"Bye", they say to us, they hug Elliot and then run to Jane.

"They live here. They are waiting for someone to adopt them, but they getting old, they soon be four years old". Elliot says and we start walking to the SUV.

"How do you know?", Ana asks him.

"They told me. Henry hurt his arm playing, so someone from here took him to the hospital, they took Jaime to make him company. I talked whit the guy and he explain me that because they are twins, it's difficult to find someone who will take them bout".

I don't know what to say, I can see the pain in Elliot's eyes and remember our conversation about adoption. I can feel the loss of control and I'm sure that's how Elliot feels. Ana doesn't say anything and gets in the car.

Elliot looks back to the agency and I can't place his feelings.

"Shit. Sorry guys, I forgot my phone inside. I'll meet you at the restaurant", he says.

"Do you want us to wait for you", I ask him.

"No, it's cool. I'll be just a minute". He says and runs to the agency.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ana and I are sitting at one of the tables waiting for Elliot. The restaurant looks brand new, Ana needs to do a review of the place. This is not my type of place, but I'm all for the food. Ana is taking some pictures of the place, I can see her arranging elements on the table and I take this time to look at her.

I think is the first time I see Ana and the first thing I think is that she is pregnant. I mean, I know she is, but I finally see her showing her belly. All this time her pregnancy has been something abstract, but after seeing the baby in the ultrasound and then visiting the adoption agency, I can help but think only in the baby. I don't think I have ever see Ana touch her belly when she is awake. Is she avoiding it? Maybe she doesn't want to acknowledge her pregnancy.

"What are you looking me like that?". Busted!

"Like what?".

"I don't know, you are looking me funny".

"Well, you are taking photos of an empty plate", I say.

"Well, I also plan to take pictures of the plate with food", she giggles.

"What are you craving?".

"I don't know. Can we order like a bunch of things so I can taste as much as possible? Maybe we can do like a buffet at our table?".

"Sure".

I'm so focused on the menu that I'm startled when I feel someone sit next to Ana. My paranoia is getting better, but I still feel the need to bring security with me.

"Sorry, guys. It took me longer than I thought", Elliot says reaching for his menu.

"It's ok", Ana answers.

"Did you found your phone?", I ask him

"My phone?".

"Yes, you said you forgot your phone".

"Oh, yeah. Yes I found it", he says but he doesn't look me in the eye. Something is weird with him.

We place our order and wait. I look at Ana and she is playing with her drink, Elliot is focused on his phone and I feel awkward. I feel the need to feel the silence.

"So, I'm going to adopt two dogs", I say and feel like an idiot for bringing the adoption to the table.

"Dogs? Two dogs?", Elliot asks.

"Yes".

"Where are you going to keep two dogs? Your apartment is beautiful, but dogs need space to run. Or are you getting small dogs?", Ana says.

"Well, Elliot is going to start soon on my house on the sound, so the dogs will have space there, a lot of space. Right now there are just puppies, they don't need so much space, but I plan to take them to the park near Escala every day, and they can go run with me", I defend.

Why does it look like they do not approve of my decision?

"Bro, can you take care of them? Don't get me wrong, I think dogs are awesome, but they need attention and you work all the time, you go out of town a lot".

"I know I work long hours, but I really think I can take care of them. I'm going to make time for them and if I have to, I will take them to the office or to my travels".

I'm not letting them make me feel like I can't have my dogs.

"Do you know what kind of dog do you want?", Elliot asks me.

"Yeah. They are American Akita. Andrea's dog had puppies, and I'm going to keep two of them".I say and take my phone to show them pictures of the puppies. I haven't seen them in person, but Andrea send me some photos and I will admit that there are really cute.

Elliot reaches for the phone, but I notice Ana is really quiet. Maybe this wasn't the best way to break the silence. Fuck!

"Bro, they are going to be big dogs, like really really big. Oh my god, they are so cute".

"Have you ever had a puppy?", Ana finally asks me.

"No. When we were kinds Elliot and I really wanted one, but Mia is allergic, so we couldn't have one. Why?".

"Because having a puppy is not easy. You have to feed them, take care of them, make sure they breathe. You may have a lot of staff, but your life will change, Christian", Ana says seriously.

Somehow, I don't feel like we are talking about the dogs anymore.

"I know, Ana. Believe me, I'm not making this decision lightly. I already thought about it. I even talk to Gail, she is not going to be responsible for the dogs, but she may have to spend time with them. She said she will love the company. This is a consent decision, I promise", I say and reach for her hand, but she looks away.

"I support you. I even make time to help you with the dogs if you have any emergency trips. I have a big backyard, so you can take them to my place while I finished building your house".

"Thank you, Elliot".

"I think you should think about it more".

"Ana, I think Christian and me, of all people, know what adoption involves. It doesn't matter if we are talking about dogs here, I'm sure Christian will treat those dogs good and the three of them will be happy".

"I don't doubt Christian's ability to take care of them, I'm just saying that those dogs will change his life. Maybe not the way a kid will do, but it's going to change".

"Of course is going to change. But, just like Christian and I are supporting you in your decision, we should support him. Just like I hope you bout support me in any decision that I make".

"It's not the fucking same!", Ana exclaims.

Just then the food arrives and I, for once, I'm thankful for the interruption, this is getting out of control.

"I need to use the bathroom", Ana says and gets up.

Elliot and I look at each other.

"I shouldn't say anything".

"Why not? Bro, that's something good for you".

"I know, but maybe after all that has happened today, this wasn't the best conversation topic".

"I don't think adoption will ever be a good conversation topic. But I'm serious, if we can accept Ana's decision, she should do the same. We are not questioning her anymore, so why is she questioning you?".

"I know, but I also think this can't be an easy topic for her. She is not making an easy decision, Lell".

"Shit, I know, Bro. But not talking about doesn't make it go away".

Ana comes back and we start to eat in silence. She takes some photos of the food and from time to time she makes some notes. I'm thinking of something to say that doesn't ruin our day more when Ana finally speaks.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I shouldn't act like that. I think having dogs may be good for you".

"No, Ana, please, don't apologize, I'm sure this is not an easy topic for you. I just couldn't think of anything else to say".

She gives me a sad smile and reaches for my hand and Elliot's hand.

"You know, when I was little, I always felt alone. I was an only child, I didn't have any cousins or friends. We used to move a lot, so I spend a lot of my time by myself. That's why I love books so much, they keep me company. So when I was little, I promise myself that when I grew up and have a family, I will have a lot of kids, so they will never feel alone. I always dream to have a big family. I still do. I want to fall in love, I want to get marry and have a family".

"You can have all of those things, Banana. Is not like you're getting old or something", Elliot tells her.

"I know that. And I want that".

"Then why are you deciding on adoption? I will support you in anything you want but help me understand. Help us to understand you", Elliot says to her and looks at me.

"I don't want the baby to suffer. Don't get me wrong. My problem is not having this baby, my problem it's who the father is. Ethan hurt me, he hurt my feelings. He made me feel like I wasn't enough and that this baby will never be worthy. If I was pregnant from someone else, maybe it will never be a problem and I will have it with a smile on my face. But if I keep the baby, Ethan will know, maybe down the road, he will want to be involved in her life. Who can assure me that he will never tell the baby that he wanted me to get an abortion? What if he makes her suffer? My problem is not the baby, my problem is the father", Ana says and I can see some tears running down her face.

Elliot hugs her and I move my chair next to hers so I can hug her too.

"If Ethan ever tries to hurt this baby, he will soon meet my fist, Ana. That I promise", I say to her.

"I know where to hide a body", Elliot being Elliot, makes her laugh.

"I just want you to understand that I'm doing what I think it will be best for her. It hurts me to give her away. Hell, I'm not completely sure I will do it, but maybe she can have a family that will love her, where she will have a mother and a father that will make her feel special".

"Banana, she can have all of that with you. You will love her, and she will have two amazing uncles".

"I know, but it's also a selfish decision. I'm also thinking of me. On how my life will change. I'm not going to be able to do all the things I want to do. I will not be able to put myself first. As a mother I can not be thinking like that, it should be natural to put your baby first, but I can't help to think of all of the things I will lose".

"I get it. Believe me, I know how your life can change in the blink of an eye. But you are a strong woman, Ana. I'm sure any decision you make will be the right one. Maybe is selfish to think about your future, but I think that's also good, you know she could have a great life with someone else and you can also be happy. Having a child shouldn't have to mean to suffer or put your life on pause".

"Christian is right, and I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the best support, but I promise that changes today. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how much Christian or I promise to be by your side, at the end of the day it will be you and the baby. You know what are you capable to do".

"Thank you, guys. I will keep thinking about it".

"You do that, little girl. Think of all the possibilities. Hell, you can ask Ethan to renounce to his rights as a father, that way the baby will never have to know about his existence".

"That's not a bad idea. Shit, Lell, you are not so stupid after all. Maybe you are a smart Grey". I tell him and he tries to punch me over Ana.

We all hug once more and finish eating. We are all a little tire, so we decide to go our separate ways. Ana and I go back to Escala and Elliot to his house.

When Ana and I get back to Escala she asks to watch a movie, but because I'm trying to finish the seven season of Game of Thrones, she agrees to watch it with me.

In the middle of the episode, when the good guys arrive at the bad queen land, Ana jumps in her sit.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?".

"Sorry, I'm fine. The baby just kicked me. She doesn't do it often, but always startles me", Ana says with a hand on her belly.

I smile at her and sit closer to her.

"Does it hurt?", I ask her.

"No, not really. It's weird", she smiles at me. "Here, feel her", she takes my hand and places her on her belly and I feel the baby kicking again.

It feels just like last night, but I can't tell Ana that this is not the first time I feel the baby, so I just smile to her.

We finish the episode and Ana gives me a big hug goodnight.

"Thank you, Christian. I don't know what I will do without you or Elliot", she tells me.

Ana gets on her tiptoes and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. I do everything in my power to control myself. God, I want her so much, but I don't know how to tell her, I'm afraid I will scare her away. I go to my room and think of all the ways I can tell her my feelings, but in the end, I resolve to find a way to know what she feels about me. When I know that, I will act or desist.

The next morning, at breakfast Ana asks me about the puppies. She gets excited about them, so we go to the pet store and she helps me buy a lot of things for the puppies. I'm going to have to ask Elliot to build a place for the puppies next to the garage.

Since my real state agent can't show Ana some places today, she is staying until tomorrow in Seattle, so she will go with Elliot and me to my parent's house for dinner. It's going to be a big deal. Elliot and I want to introduce them to Ana. Luke and his boyfriend are going to be there, so we may have a great time.

Taylor is driving Ana and me to Elliot's house, when we get there, he is already waiting for us.

"Wow, Bro, you really are punctual. I haven't even closed the door of the house".

"Punctuality is a virtue", I say to him. Our grandparent used to say that to us. It seems I was the only one listening.

We walk to my parent's house and found Luke and Bill outside.

"What are you doing here?", I ask them.

"What took you so long?", Luke ask us.

"What do you mean? We are on time", I said.

"We have been here for an hour or so. My mom wanted to talk to your mom, so we got here early. We had to talk to Mia's boyfriend, he is so far his own ass, I don't get how he breathes", Luke says.

"We are outside because I was sure Luke was going to punch him. And I don't think your grandma needs to see that".

"Well, I didn't know Mia has a new boyfriend. I wasn't even expecting her to be here", Elliot says.

I see him looking back to his house and I know he is considering to go back.

"Come on, Lell, how bad can it be? Ana is here, Bill is here, even Luke's company will muffle Mia's attitude".

"Fine! Let's go".

Ana is laughing at us. I'm sure we look like we are going to war. And we are, we just didn't know.

"Darling, how are you?", my mom says to me and kiss me in the cheek.

"Hi, mom", I kiss her back.

"Mother, you look lovely", Elliot hugs her. "Mom, I want to introduce you to Ana, she is my friend", he says and hugs Ana on the side.

"She is also my friend!", I say, feeling insulted.

"I can be friends with both", Ana giggles. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey".

"Oh, darling, please call me Grace. Oh my god, you are pregnant, how lovely. Please, come in".

My mother says to her and leads Ana to the living room, but she turns to give Elliot and me the evil eye.

"What?", we say at the same time.

"We'll talk later", Mom tells us.

Elliot and I look at each other and go to the living room, we see Ana standing there, when I get to her side I see her in shock.

"What the fuck is he doing here?", Elliot says.

Ethan fucking Kavanagh is sitting on the sofa with Mia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

What. The. Fuck.

"Christian, Elliot, Ana, this is Ethan Kavanagh, he is Mia's boyfriend. Ana, this is Mia, my daughter. Everyone, this is Ana, she is Elliot and Christian's friend", Grace says, "Ethan, where is your sister?".

"She went to the bathroom, Grace", the fuckhead says, and stands up. I swear, if he goes near Ana, I will punch him.

I see Elliot getting close to Ana, he must be thinking the same.

"If you excuse me, Grace. I need some air", he says and goes past my mother to the backyard. Why does he feel so fucking comfortable in my parent's house?

"Of course", my mother said.

"I think I need to sit down", Ana whispers.

I take her hand and guide her to the couch while Elliot goes to get her some water.

"Are you alright?", my mom asks her.

"Yes, I'm…". Ana stars to say and I can see she feels embarrassed.

"Mom, why do you ask her? she is probably faking it. She is Anastasia, the girl that got knock up to trap Ethan", Mia says and looks at Ana like she is going to hit her.

"The fuck are you saying, Mia? Is that what he told you?", Elliot is in front of Ana in a heartbeat, he is blocking her from Mia.

"Stop it, Elliot! Don't protect her. She is an evil bitch that has cause Ethan so much pain".

"That's enough! Can you two calm down", my mom yells.

"Ana?".

We all turn around and see Katherine Kavanagh standing there looking at Ana with fear.

"Mia, where is Ethan?", she asks,

"He went outside, he is in the back. I'll go with you", my sisters say.

Kate looks at Ana and she and Mia go to look for the idiot.

"Mom, what the fuck are they doing here?", Elliot asks.

"Language, Elliot". My mom says. "Now, I want to talk to both of you, follow me to your father's office. Anastasia can stay here with Luke and Bil, everyone else is in the kitchen. We won't take long".

"Mom, we are not leaving Ana here".

"Christian, I'm not asking. Nothing is going to happen to her. Now let's go". She says and walks out of the living room.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Go talk to your mom, I can stay here. I already feel like I'm making a bad impression on her".

"We'll stay with her", Luke says and Bil sits next to Ana.

Elliot and I go to find our mom.

"Close the door and one of you explain what is going on. Because for what I know, she is the girl that is trying to take half of Ethan trust fund. When I saw her with you, I thought Elliot was finally going to get his act together, but I swear, if she is trying to get one of you to be her baby's daddy, I will ask your father to put a strong lawsuit against her".

"Mom, stop it. Ana is our friend. I met her over a year ago, we are really good friends, but nothing else. I love her like a sister, that to be honest with you right now, I wish she was", Elliot tells her.

"And you, Christian? Because it looks like you can't stay away from her".

"I can't. She is my friend, Mom. Elliot introduced us some months ago, but to be honest with you, I wish I could have more with her. I like her, but her situation is not easy".

"So, you like her and she knows it, is that how she is getting to you?".

"What? No, Mom, stop. I don't know what Mia and that idiot have been telling you, but Ana is a good person".

"And the baby? What do you know about it? Or is she telling one of you that is yours?".

"We know Ethan is the father. We know about their relationship, I was there, I was dating Kate. They broke up and then Ana realize she was pregnant, when she told him, Ethan ask her to get an abortion because a baby will make him lose his trust found", Elliot explains to her.

"Well, Ethan says she tricked him to get pregnant and now she is asking for his trust fund, which, by the way, does not exist".

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"There is not trust found. That's what Anastasia thought, and that's why she does it. Looks like she fools you too".

"Is that what he told you?", Elliot asks.

"Actually, it was his sister. She is a really good friend of Mia. They meet some months ago, and she introduces her to Ethan, they been dating for a month or so. They are really good for Mia, your sister has changed. This dinner was supposed to be a good one, with all the family. My parents and sister are here, your cousin…".

"Mom, I don't understand any of this. I don't know why Katherine told you that about Ana and Ethan's relationship, but I know Ana doesn't want anything from him. She is trying to figure her life out, she is looking for what is best for her and her baby. It's obvious to me that you believe the Kavanaghs, but I'm going to ask you to trust me and Elliot and to get to know Ana, she is a wonderful woman. Please, get to know her, know her part of the story, you will realize the lies they told you".

"Christian…".

"Mom, please. I promise Ana is a great person. You have to give her an opportunity, for me… for us".

"Fine, but I have, to be honest with you two. I don't really trust her. I'll give her a chance, but you have to understand, I can't think bad of Ethan and Kate, they have made Mia change, she is more present, she talks to us more, she gets involved in this family just like it was before".

She says and goes out of my dad's office.

"What the fuck, Bro? I feel like I'm in another dimension. Punch me, I need to know this is not a nightmare".

"If it's a nightmare, then we share a brain. Fuck, what have they told mom for her to believe them?".

"I don't know, but they make Ana look like a gold digger".

"Fuck, let's go to Ana. Maybe we should leave".

"I think that will be the best".

Elliot and I go to the living room and we found the rest of the family, except for the Kavanaghs and Mia. Ana is on her feet and my grandma has her hands on Ana's belly.

"I tell you, the way your carrying, you must be having a girl. You should try to walk as much as you can, that way the baby will pop out right away".

"I know, that's what the doctor recommended. I'm also doing some yoga", Ana says.

"Mom, you said the same about me when I was pregnant with Luke, and he is a man", my aunt says.

"Have you heard him scream?", grandma asks.

"Hey, I'm right here".

"We know", my grandpa responds to him and Bil stars to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? defend me", Luke's voice is getting more high.

"You are just proving her point, Luke", Bil says.

"Hey, grandma", Elliot says and goes to say hello to everyone.

I give my grandma and aunt a kiss and shake hands with my uncle and grandpa.

"Are you ok?", I ask Ana in a whisper.

"I am. Are you two fine? What did your mom say?".

"We are really confused, we explain to you later. We are thinking of going, with them here we don't want you to be uncomfortable".

"No, no. I'll go. You should stay with your family, I can see you bout later".

"So, which one of you is making me a great grandmother?".

"Sorry, grandma. Neither one of us. Ana is a friend of ours, and she is having a baby".

"Oh, well sweetie, I'm really happy you get to experiment this, is amazing what a woman's body can do. You should enjoy it", she says.

I can see my grandmother feels something is out of place and doesn't push the subject.

"Well, it was great to meet every one of you, and I thank you for the warm welcome. I have to go, but I hope I can see all of you soon", Ana says.

"Wait, we go with you", Elliot says.

"You are going? Come on, we never come here to visit. Stay", Luke says.

"Yes, you should stay, I'll see you later", Ana tries to convince Elliot and me.

"Food is ready!", my dad says. He was in the backyard doing the stakes. "Oh, hey guys, I didn't know you were here. Come on, before this get's cold or Ethan eats everything, he is already sitting at the table", he says and rolls his eyes.

Interesting. My dad doesn't like him.

"Let's go". My grandma and grandpa said at the same time and each one takes one of Ana's hands and leads her to the backyard.

"Come on, dear, you have to eat for the baby. If you really want to, you can go after dessert", my grandma says.

I guess Ana is staying.

Author's note: So, what do you think?

I have a story in my mind about Ana being in the hospital with Ray and being friend's with Grace, that's who she meets Christian, who is married...

I don't know if that is something I read somewhere or if it's a plot bunny... Does anyone knows a story like that or should I work on it for later?

Let me know :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note: Guess who's back? Me! I'm so sorry for my absence, I've missed you so much, but I'm finally back and have already some chapters that I just have to edit and post, the thing is, my computer broke down, but I finally have it back, and let's hope third time it's the charm. I want to thank everyone that reaches to me and ask me how I was, I really appreciate it. Also, this chapter was so difficult to write…let's hope it makes sense.**

**So, let's do this.**

* * *

Elliot is sitting next to my grandpa, who's sitting next to Ana, who's sitting next to grandma, who I'm sitting next to, with my dad at the head of the table. Mia is sitting right in front of me, Ethan is in front of my grandma and Kate is at his side, Luke is next to her with Bill and his parents, and my mom is on the other side of the table.

I can't keep my eyes off of Ana, I'm trying to see if she is uncomfortable, but she looks fine, she is talking nonstop with my grandma, who insist on putting more food on her plate, guess I'm not the only one who wants to see her eat.

"So, Anastasia, I'm sorry to miss the introductions, but…hi", my dad says, breaking the ice and making some of us smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry, how rude of me. Nice to meet you Mr. Grey", Ana says and immediately she blushes. My god, how beautiful she looks.

"I'm going to stop you right there", he says and looks at her really seriously and I can see Ana losing her smile.

"Call me Carrick, all my friends do. I'm only Mr. Grey when I'm in court or when I want to put the fear of God in people", he says and stars to laugh.

We all laugh at him, but I see that Ethan looks at my father a little confused.

"So, tell me, Anastasia, how can you stand not just one, but two of my kids? I know from experience that's not easy. Have they fight in front of you yet?".

"Please, call me Ana. I think they still try to behave themselves, but I'm pretty sure they do when I'm not looking".

"I don't know what are you talking about, little bro here and I are gentlemen and behave ourselves as such", Elliot says with his mouth full.

My mom just shakes her head at Elliot. I see Luke trying not to spit out his drink and Bill getting off the table to laugh.

"See, that's what I taught them. Elliot, correct me if I'm wrong, but she is your friend you been talking about right? The one you used to watch Game of Thrones with and bake the apple pie?"

"The one and only, dad".

"Well, Ana, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you, I'm really liking the show, I'm not one to watch television, but Elliot convinces me it was a good show; now I'm a fan. But I especially love your apple pie, you'll have to do that again".

"I'm so glad you liked it. I'll be happy to send some pie for you".

"Honey, no need to send it, you can always come to this family meals", my grandma says.

"Especially if you bring pie. Between you and me, I'm not supposed to eat sweet things, but I have a weakness for apple pie", my grandpa tries and fails to whispers.

"So, Ana, what do you do for a living?", my mom asks her.

"I write for some magazines and blogs, a couple of newspapers; I have my own blog. I write about literature, the new books coming out, some movies, culture…some times I write about food or photography…", she answers.

"She's also responsible for making Christian join social media", Elliot smirked.

"Oh, I read some of the articles Christian have been posting, are those yours? I'll be honest with you, I don't read as much as I like, but I have the new Boyce Fox book, the review you did captive me", Dad says and I can help but smile at my girl.

Shit, Grey! she is not yours, but how I wish she was.

"You are too kind to me, but I have to admit I really enjoy Boyce Fox book, I hope you like it".

"Oh dear, I forgot the bread in the kitchen, excuse me", my mom says and is up before anyone can offer to go get the bread.

"So, Sean, what did you said you do for a living?", my dad asks and looks at Ethan.

"Daddy! his name is Ethan", Mia says.

"It is? oh well, I suppose I was thinking of someone else".

"It's ok, Carrick, don't worry about it. I'm studying…"

"Is Mr. Grey", my dad says.

Ethan looks uncomfortable.

"Daddy…", Mia says.

"It's ok, darling. So, what did you said you do?", my dad asks again.

"I'm…I'm taking a break from my studies, but I'm in the Faculty of Psychology".

"Oh, you're taking a break? Poor dear", my grandma says.

There's an awkward silence and all you can hear is the cutlery and the attempts of Elliot, Luke and Bill to stop from laugh at Ethan.

"So, Ana, you must read a lot. It's that something you like?", my grandpa asks her to try and save the moment, but I know he is trying to know if Ana is happy with her job; he always encourages us to follow our dreams.

"I love it. I studied literature and I used to work at a publishing house here".

"Yes, Ana accused his boss of sexual harassment and thus lost her job", Kate says out of the blue with a smirk on her face.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that", my grandma says and reaches for Ana's hands.

Ana is shocked, like me she can't believe Kate just say that in front of everyone, and in a way that seems she is mocking what Ana when through.

"There are horrible people in the world. I'm sorry you had to go through that dear. I hope justice was served", my grandad says.

"Oh, I bet life will make sure justice is served", Luke says, and Elliot, Bill and I look at each other.

"So, Katherine, where do you meet Ana? because, from that comment, I can tell you know each other, what I can't understand it's why would you make fun of an awful event", my dad says, takes his glass of wine and looks from the side to Kate. I know that look, he reserver that from the court.

"We used to be classmates, and she was living with me right after we finish university".

"So, are you friends?", my dad asks.

Kate looks away and I can tell she doesn't want to explain in front of everyone.

"They used to be. Ana and Kate lived together through college and a little after that. That's how we all meet, but she decided to side with his brother", Elliot says, shocking me.

"Elliot, please", Ana implores him.

"It's ok, Banana. I mean, everyone should side with his family, but it also should call them on their bullshit".

"What do you mean?", my dad asks.

"Well, from the looks of things, I can tell that the Kavanagh siblings are constant in this family reunions. And Christian and I are planning to keep inviting Ana, so I think everyone should know why the Grey brothers can't stand Ethan. So, who's going to explain? Ethan, do you want to or can I?".

Elliot stares and Ethan and he stares back at my brother. I want so much for Ethan to try to explain himself, or that he says something bad about Ana so I can punch him without any guilt. Hell, I bet my grandma will tackle him before I can get to him.

"Mia, where did you leave the bread? I can't find it".

"Oh?" my sister asks and turns to look at Kate and Ethan.

"Sorry, Grace. Mia asks us to buy it, but we were so excited to get here that we forgot to buy it. I'm so sorry", Kate says to my mom.

"Oh, I wish you would have told me before, but it's ok dear, fewer calories, right?".

"Wait, there's still dessert, right?", Luke ask.

"We can have coffee, Luke".

"Just coffee? How are we going to celebrate with coffee?"

"What are we celebrating?", my grandad asks.

"It's a surprise. Which will go out better with some cake".

My mom sigh and turns to look at me.

"Christian, is Taylor still here? Can you send him to get a cake or ice cream, please?".

"Sorry, mom. Taylor went to a restaurant to eat. I'll call him to pick me up, but I won't butter him to go get dessert that someone else forgot".

"We could order ice cream at home. I know of a great place and they make deliveries. I can make the order, just let me look online for the menu". Ana says and takes her phone out. "Here it is, what do you want me to order?", she shows her phone and Luke takes it from her.

"Let's see". After he names every ice cream, we settle for six savors, and Elliot and I make sure that the cheesecake ice cream Ethan wanted wasn't part of the order.

"So, who's credit card are we using?", Luke ask and turns to look at Ethan, just like Bill, Elliot and I do, even my dad is expecting Ethan to offer to pay, and not because we don't want to pay, but because it will be good manners, after all, he forgot to buy it. But Ethan and Kate are looking at their plates. Ethan hasn't stopped eating.

"Carrick, get your card", my mom says and my dad is about to protest when Ana takes her phone.

"No, please, let me get this. After all, I'm crashing your family dinner".

"No, Banana, you're our guest, you're not paying".

"Here's my card, Ana. Please use it".

Ana ignores but of us, and gets busy with her phone".

"There, the ice cream should be here in 30 minutes", she says and puts away her phone.

"Well, this is a woman with determination, not someone who avoid reality. Are you free this week, dear?", my grandpa asks her.

"What for? to see you trying not to fall asleep every two hours? No, if she has free time and wants to be with an old person, she and I can go to the theater or the ballet", my grandma says and leans to whisper to Ana, "Well, that is you're not to busy with my grandsons".

She smiles and looks at me, and I can feel my heart beating faster.

We finish eating, and every family member, except for Mia and my mom ask Ana about her life.

Mia and Kate help my mom to clean the table. Ana offered, but my grandma didn't let her, claiming she should rest as much as possible while pregnant.

Elliot and I are busing ourselves with the coffee, brandy, and the ice cream while enjoying Luke and Bill making Ethan uncomfortable asking him about his "break" from school.

We all sit in my mom's garden couches. I manage to sit with Ana, who to me, kind of looks tired.

"You ok?", I whisper to her.

"I am. Thank you for bringing me, I'm having a great time with your family, but I'm sorry if it is really uncomfortable with Ethan and me here".

"Well, if he is uncomfortable he can go fuck himself. I'm pretty sure no one will mind".

She giggles and I feel ten feet taller.

"Thank you", she says to me and takes my hand and puts her head on my shoulder.

Peace. That's what I feel right now. This feels so right with her and me. I really need to figure out how to ask her out. Will she be willing? I don't mind her pregnancy, but will she be willing to go out with me?

"Banana, don't fall asleep. I brought you your ice cream. Between us three, I only offer to serve it, so Ethan will have to eat the coffee one".

"He doesn't like coffee", Ana says to Elliot.

"I know", he says and gives us each a big bowl of ice cream. with every flavor.

"Don't you think this is a lot?", I ask him.

"Yes, but it was grandpa's idea. I wasn't going to say no".

Well, looks like no one likes Ethan.

The rest of the family join us and everyone is eating a big bowl of ice cream, except for Ethan.

"Don't you want ice cream?", my mom asks him.

"I'm not a big fan of coffee",

"To bad. Luke, honey, now can we know what is this surprise you have for us?", my grandma says and takes the attention away from Ethan.

"Yes", Luke says and stands and brings Bill up with him.

"Well, Bill and I have been together for a while now, and I just get discharged from the army. We are thinking of the future, so I ask him to marry me and move to Seattle". Luke says and then we all see my grandma jumping from her seat to hug Luke and Bill. And it looks funny, because they are both big muscular man, and my grandma looks so tiny between them.

All the family congratulates them, but I can see that Mia didn't do it, she is still sitting with Kate and Ethan. I see my dad looking at them too and them to me. We both found that odd, but decide not to say anything.

"Congratulations guys", Ana says and I see her hug them.

"Thank you. We don't really have anything plan yet, we probably just go to the courtroom and get married".

" grandson of my will just get married like that. Especially the first. We'll plan something".

"We just want something small, grandma".

"It can be small, but spectacular".

We laugh because we know that she is going to plan the biggest even in Seattle.

After the ice cream, we talk some more, but it's getting late and Ana looks more tire.

"I think we should go. You're driving back to Montesano tomorrow".

"Yes, I think that's a good idea".

We say our goodbyes. Elliot is taking my grandparents to their house.

"Dad, can I see you tomorrow? There's something I want to talk you about", Elliot ask.

"Sure, son. Do you want to come here or go to the office?".

"I'll call you".

We all part ways outside of the house. Ana and I get in the SUV and she quickly falls asleep. When we get to Escala I don't want to wake her up, so I carry her to her room.

"After I put her in bed, I realize that I could change her or wake her… I decide to wake her, maybe she'll freak out if I undress her.

"Ana, we are home", I gently shake her.

"Ok, five more minutes".

I smile.

"Ok, I just thought you'll want to change".

She opens her eyes and seems to realize where are we.

"Did you carry me?".

"I did".

"Thank you", she gets up and gets on her tiptoes and gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

That was so close and that small gesture makes my heart bit so fast.

"Goodnight, Christian".

"Goodnight, baby", I take her hand, pull her close to me and kiss her just like she did. I can see she like it, but I turn around and leave the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the false alerts, I had problems uploading the chapter**


End file.
